


May You Find Some Comfort Here

by TwistedIllusions



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves is a good sister, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Dave is the Cody Ray Thompson version in this, HIV/AIDS, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I am not nice. Sorry for any confusion., I just need Klaus to have his actual love be the one he is talking to k thanks, Kind if fixing things in S2 but also kinda making them worse because it’s more sad, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus is sick with an unknown illness, Klaus’s cult isn’t a cult, M/M, No offense Baby!Dave, Oops, Period Typical Homophobia, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Trigger warning vomit, Undiscovered ailment, Vanya Hargreeves is a good sister, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, period typical racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: When Klaus and Ben land in 1960 alone they have no idea what’s in store for them.Unfortunately for Klaus, an illness takes him that won’t be discovered for another ten years. This is the story of how he traverses through his three years alone, rekindles his relationship with his siblings (when they finally do show) and how together they hope to somehow save the world.If Klaus can hold on long enough, that is.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 183
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this popped into my head and I had to write it. I’m trying to slowly start getting back into writing guys and I cannot guarantee this will have much of a schedule, but I do have it plotted out for at least a few chapters, so that’s good. You’re in for a wild ride—poor Klaus is all I have to say. If you enjoy, please let me know in the comments! A comment is easily the equivalent of a hug and I have been needing plenty of those lately. Also, be sure to subscribe! Not sure how long this story/chapters will be, but it follows Klaus’s 3 years alone the first 4-5 chapters then slips back into canon! I hope you enjoy!

Klaus screamed as he was throttled through time. He couldn’t believe he was stuck in this predicament; sucked through a blinding blue light in hopes of jumping back just enough to stop the apocalypse his sister—no, it wasn’t _only_ her fault—that they _all_ brought on. He could feel his body stretching, and contorting, his stomach roiling with unease as the pace of his descent seemed to grow faster, and faster, and faster until finally a hole opened—depositing him roughly onto the hard ground below.

Klaus groaned, curling into himself as he clutched onto his stomach. He was panting, left winded and he couldn’t help but realize how incredibly taxed he found himself to be. “Woah, that was—”

“Exhilarating!” Ben finished with a smirk as he sat up.

Klaus rolled his eyes, slowly pushing himself up onto wobbly limbs. He hissed out in pain, pressing his hand firmly against his ailing belly, his eyes wrenching shut. “Fuck,”

“You alright?” Ben asked, shooting his brother a concerned glance.

Klaus took a few deep breaths waiting for the nausea in his stomach to subside. When it finally did, he nodded, shooting his brother a quick smile. 

“Yea, m’fine,” he assured. With cautious motions, Klaus leveraged himself up from the ground, bracing his ‘Hello’ palm against the brick wall beside him for support. Keeping his free hand pressed against his upset stomach, he glanced around their location. “Where are we?”

“Good question,” Ben began, peering around the alleyway, “but, a better question would be—”

“Where are the others?” Klaus finished. Both brother’s exchanged a worried glance, eyes widening like saucers as they frantically began to search around the alleyway. The blue anomaly above them was shrinking, growing more faint by the second. Klaus waved his arms above his head, trying desperately to grab his missing sibling’ attention. “Five! Diego!”

“Allison! Luther! Vanya!” Ben’s voice chorused amongst his brothers, even though no one would ever hear him. Suddenly, with a quick thwip the anomaly was gone, disappearing without a trace. Just like their siblings. 

“Where is everybody?” Klaus asked, defeated. The two brothers began to meander out of the alley. “They’re gone—like a fart in the wind,” Klaus closed his eyes, holding his hands in the air before splaying his fingers out. “Poof!” 

Ben listened to Klaus’s rambling; he couldn’t blame his brother for being worried. They were stuck somewhere in time all alone with no sign of their siblings. But as he looked around at the setting before them now that they were no longer stuck in that alley, Ben’s eyes widened.

“It’s just me and you again,” Klaus began, “so, where the hell are we—” he stopped abruptly in his tracks. Both brothers couldn’t believe what they were seeing. It was like a snapshot from a time long ago: Old fashioned theatres with long since released movies playing, every car looked straight out of the 50’s, and when exactly did hats make a comeback? 

“I think the question is _when_ are we.” Ben finally said.

Klaus scurried up the sidewalk, he had so many questions. Someone had to have an answer to them, right? 

“Hey, ‘scuse me, sorry to bother you,” he began, skidding to a stop beside a gentleman on the crosswalk. “Could you tell me what year this is? Or, what...day?” the man kept walking, completely ignoring Klaus’s query. He held his hands up in defeat. That was pointless, and did absolutely nothing for him except leave him still feeling utterly confused. “Rude!”

Ben’s eyesight zeroed in on a nearby trash can. A magazine was sitting on top, it’s publication date displayed like a beacon in it’s upper left hand corner. 

“Klaus!” he called, signaling his brother over. “Get over here!”

Klaus nodded, stepping towards his brother’s direction when his stomach protested the action. He groaned, swallowing down his sudden nausea as he pressed his palm against his belly. God, he did not feel well at all. He couldn’t focus on that, though. Not right now. There were so many more important issues that were demanding his attention. A little stomach ache could wait. Finally, he made his way over to his brother’s side. 

“Yeah?” he asked, voice shaky.

“Look,” Ben started, pointing at the magazine. 

Klaus tilted his head, picking it up and glancing at the cover. “I mean, Ben, no offence. I’m sure ‘Movie Screen’ is a great ‘zine, but I’m not looking for any new subscriptions—”

“The date, you idiot!” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah,” Klaus said, pressing his finger against the font line. “February 11, 1960.” he read out loud. Klaus’s features softened as he repeated the date once again. “1960?” 

Both men peered into the other’s eyes when realization finally hit. “Shit.”

Suddenly, Klaus’s stomach clenched painfully, his breathing picking up; his anxiety and nausea finally getting the better of him. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. Gripping the trash can so hard his knuckles turned deathly pale, Klaus heaved the contents of his belly into the can. He coughed, moaning through his sudden agony as he retched again, and again, and again until he was left shaky and unsteady. 

“You don’t look so good,” Ben noted, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched his brother with concerned eyes.

Klaus coughed, running his arm across his mouth to wipe away any remnants of vomit before turning to his brother. He groaned, his hand darting once again to his belly as he swayed. Ben reached out instinctively, sighing in relief when he actually made contact. Klaus smiled in thanks, leaning against his brother for support. 

“Yeah, withdrawals mixed with time travel?” he began, pinching his eyes shut while clenching his fist into the fabric of his shirt above his ailing belly. “Yeah, it’s not exactly fun.”

Ben frowned, running his palm soothingly over Klaus’s back. Now that he was taking a moment to examine his brother, he could see how unwell he actually looked. Klaus was pale, much paler than he usually was and there was a thick sheen of sweat covering his slender frame. He looked like he could use some rest. Now that they at least knew what year it was, Ben figured perhaps coaxing Klaus to lie down and sleep for a little while would be the best course of action for them to do going forward. 

“I think we should go back to the alley,” Ben began to suggest. “Maybe the others will show up, and in the meantime,” Ben paused, using his free hand to tilt Klaus’s chin so that he had his brother’s undivided attention. “You should rest.”

Klaus smiled briefly, nodding his head in agreement. A little rest would be nice, he certainly felt exhausted. “Well, Benny. That might not be such a bad idea.” 

Ben smiled, pulling Klaus’s arm over his shoulder for added support as he helped guide his sickly brother back towards the alley. Ben helped Klaus crouch down behind the dumpster so that he was out of sight, and the ill man wasted no time curling up behind the protection of it. The cement beneath him was warm, a biting contrast to the oddly cool bricks pressing against his back. Klaus was sore, his body stiff from the time travel and the long events of the past 24 hours (although, if he was being entirely honest with himself—the past _year_ for Klaus was a whole different flavor of shit show, but he didn’t feel quite up for exploring any of those thoughts or feelings right now). So instead, Klaus curled himself up tightly into a ball. He pressed his palm against his stomach, his belly still roiling with upset. Klaus focused on taking slow, measured breaths. He needed to stay calm and focus on feeling better so that he could buckle down and find his siblings. Klaus opened his eyes; he hadn’t even realized he’d closed and couldn’t help but exhale a sigh as he looked around at his surroundings. This? This was something he was all too familiar with. The stench of garbage and bile, and the harsh surfaces pressing against his skin. Klaus was accustomed to a life out on the streets, so finding himself in this situation once again: being homeless didn’t frighten him. All his life he’s known himself to be trash (sexy trash, but trash nonetheless) and so he was ready to regain his ‘rightful place’ living behind a dumpster. 

“Rest, Klaus,” Ben cooed to him, running his cold fingers soothingly through his brother’s short sweat dampened curls. Klaus relaxed into his touch. “I’ll watch over you. Don't worry, you're safe. I’ll wake you if—I mean, _when_ the others appear, alright?”

Klaus hummed in approval, nodding his head before he closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I got this chapter out in a timely manner! Progress, people! P R O G R E S S! lol
> 
> That being said, uh, I haven't started the next chapter yet and I'm still plotting this so again, I apologize, I can't guarantee this story will be on much of a schedule, but I'm getting back into the groove of things, so just bear with me!! I CAN promise it WILL get finished though!

Unfortunately, Klaus’s night of sleep was anything but restful. A bad storm rolled through the area, a thick sheet of rain fell from the sky steadily for several hours, flooding the alleyway where Klaus was hunkered down for the night. Having been homeless for numerous years, Klaus had experienced storms similar to this--hell, even _worse_ than this numerous times before. But for some reason, this time it was so much harder for him to bear it. Klaus was cold, the temperature dropping from a combination of the storm itself and the already cooler February air. Klaus tried desperately to shield himself from the unrelenting elements; curling his drenched body as tightly as he could against himself, and pressing his back against the brick wall he was slotted against. However, even once the storm finally passed, and the flooding in the alley dissipated he still struggled to find any ounce of relief. A deep chill spread through his veins, and his muscles squirmed uncontrollably, causing his upset stomach to clench with each spasm painfully. He didn’t understand why he had to feel so sick.

“It’s okay, Klaus,” Ben cooed to his brother. The thin twine of connectivity between Klaus’s abilities and Ben had fizzled out hours ago. It pained Ben that he couldn’t help Klaus through this, not truly. His unbeating heart physically ached watching his brother struggling and so uncomfortable. Ben had never felt so helpless in his entire life nor death. Klaus was right there, right beside him, not even an arm’s reach away and yet there was nothing he could do to aid him. Ben wedged himself closer to Klaus’s quaking frame, grimacing as he watched how harsh his brother's tremors were. He wished so desperately to comfort him. “You’re going to be okay. The storm is over, and the sun should come up soon. Don’t worry,” he placed his ghostly palm over his brother’s ankle, only wishing it would connect. “You’re going to be okay.”

Klaus only wished that his brother’s words had been true. Sadly, Klaus was anything but okay. The entire next day he was simply too cold and sickly to get up. He stayed huddled behind the safety of the dumpster, keeping his trembling limbs tucked as tightly as he could wedge them against his own body as his stomach continued to plague him with nausea. He wished he didn't feel so unwell. He retched several times right where he laid, simply too disoriented to even attempt to roll away from his own mess. Ben watched him wearily, hoping that with any luck at least one of their siblings would show up soon.

But no one ever did…

Klaus didn’t move from his spot for several days. Four, to be exact, a number, of course, that was fitting for him. Both boys were so hopeful that enough time had passed by, surely he should have started to feel better by now. But, unfortunately, that simply wasn’t the case. Klaus was convinced he must have the flu--after all, he was demonstrating all the classic symptoms: fever, cough, muscle aches, chills, fatigue; not to mention he was clearly still struggling with the repercussions of time travel mixed with his drug withdrawal--basically, he was very sickly and very, very much _alone_. 

Klaus coughed, pressing his palm firmly against his upset belly. He was so ready for his discomfort to go away.

“Klaus, too much time has passed,” Ben began, peering at his brother’s strained features. “You really need to try to eat something.”

Klaus groaned, relaxing his weary body back down against the harsh pavement beneath him. “I’m really not hungry, Ben.”

“I know,” Ben frowned, inching himself closer to his brother’s prone form. “But Klaus, this? This isn’t healthy. Now, come on, get up. You need to try to find something. Also, you need to drink some water. All of this vomiting without re-hydrating is the worst thing you can do for yourself right now.”

Klaus moaned, running his palms down his face, wincing when his stomach cramped painfully. Food was the least of his worries. He could go a while yet without eating; in fact, he was already accustomed to going sometimes weeks without food. But Klaus knew that his brother was right. He could feel how dehydrated he must be, and knew that finding something to drink would indeed be a wise decision. He sighed, rolling onto his side to plant his palms against the ground.

“Fine,” he started, slowly leveraging himself up. It took him a few minutes to gather his bearings and rise onto his feet. Once up, he realized just how sore he really was. Klaus was light headed, his body trembling with fatigue. He kept one hand wrapped around his ailing belly, outreaching the other towards his brother, signaling past him. “Lead the way.”

Slowly the two brothers made their way out of the alleyway and down the street. Klaus’s entire body ached, and he quickly noted that his legs felt heavy. He knew he was sick, the storm from the other night certainly hadn’t helped, but for him to feel this weak was a little ridiculous, even for him. After all, he’d suffered from a weak immune system his entire life. Klaus wasn’t sure if that fact was directly linked to his abilities or not, but he’d always found it easy to peg most of the problems that ailed him on them, so why not his sickly state of being as well? Anytime a sickness was circulating around the academy he’d always catch it, any cold spell he’d come down with the flu. So him being ill was never much of a surprise. But for him to feel this weak while sick? Well, even Klaus had to admit this was indeed a little different. Ben led Klaus across the bustling street and into the first eating establishment they came across, Stadtler’s Restaurant. Klaus ignored the many glances he received upon entering, focusing on finding a place to sit before he took a seat at the only empty booth, sliding as close to the wall as he could get. He folded his arms over his stomach, exhaling a sigh as he pinched his eyes closed.

“What can I get’cha?” The waitress asked.

Klaus glanced at the waitress, shooting her one of his classic wide cheshire grin’s, “I’ll have a water, please,” he grimaced, clutching his stomach when it cramped once again.

“Water, sure. Anything else?”

“Food, Klaus,” Ben reminded, “you need to eat.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, his green gaze trailing back to the waitress, “Oh, uh, do you have any soup by chance?”

“Today’s special is clam chowder with oyster crackers.”

Klaus nodded, “I’ll have that, then.”

She nodded, taking the menu from his table. Her features screwed up into one of disgust, causing Klaus to shrink back under her scrutinizing gaze. He was well aware that he must look a mess; he’d been huddled in an alley behind a dumpster battling the elements and this illness for four days, after all, surely he must look (and smell) as disgusting as he feels. The waitress hurriedly scurried off leaving him alone. Rubbing soothing circles against his ailing belly, Klaus took the opportunity to close his eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the soft padding of the chair behind him. He was so tired, and so ready to start feeling like himself again. 

Klaus couldn’t believe there still hadn’t been any sign of their siblings. They left that theatre together, he’d assumed they would have all landed just the same? So why weren’t they here? Why had only him and Ben been unlucky enough to land in that alleyway, and where the hell were their siblings? Were they simply all deposited into different alley’s? Were they even in the same state as him, or the same year? Were they feeling as unwell as he was? 

Klaus startled, sitting upright when the waitress returned, roughly setting his bowl of soup down on the table in front of him. She tossed his packets of oyster crackers onto the table top and shot Klaus another uneasy glance before turning and leaving without so much as a word. Good thing he wouldn’t actually be able to pay for this meal anyways, because with that attitude she certainly wouldn’t be getting a tip. Klaus moaned, reaching a shaky hand for his bowl of soup. He pulled it closer to himself, leaning forward to smell it before screwing his features up in disgust.

“Eat it, Klaus.” Ben instructed, he himself leaning towards his brother with a soft expression on his face. “Maybe it’ll help you feel better.”

Klaus nodded, shifting his sights back down towards the bowl of soup. Even just looking at it made him feel queasy. Klaus had always loved seafood; shrimp, scallops, salmon, sushi was easily his most favorite of all delicacies, but clams he’d never had much of a taste for. He grimaced, pushing the bowl away and instead reached for his glass of water. Klaus nursed the water to his lips, taking small sips. The cooling sensation in contrast to the soreness of his throat felt wonderful, but even that was leaving his stomach a little unsettled.

“Maybe try some of the crackers?” Ben suggested, signaling to one of the numerous packets scattered atop the table. Klaus nodded, grabbing the packet closest to him and fumbled with trying to open it. Finally, after struggling with getting his trembling fingers to cooperate with him, Klaus finally popped the seal on the baggie. “Good, Klaus. Now, eat. I really think this could help you feel better.” Ben smiled.

Klaus returned his brother’s grin, shakily depositing one of the small crackers into his mouth. He curled his tongue around it, dragging it towards his molars before he began to chew. He took his time, slowly breaking down the tiny cracker until it was nearly dissolved before swallowing. 

“How was that? Not so bad, right?” Ben asked eagerly, so hopeful that Klaus’s stomach could handle finishing more of this meal.

Klaus opened his eyes and went to smile at his brother, but his stomach had other plans. It curdled, a painful cramping sensation gripping his insides and wringing them with a vice like grip. Nausea overwhelmed him and bile rushed up his throat. Klaus hardly had enough time to cup his palms over his mouth before he vomited into his hands.

“Oh, Klaus.’ Ben said sympathetically, his features soft and worried. He went to reassure his sibling, let him know that he was going to be okay but he never got that chance. Suddenly, a man who Ben assumed was probably the establishment's either manager or owner appeared at their table; hands placed firmly on his hips with a serious stance.

“Look, pay and leave,” the man began, “we can’t have you in here getting sick. You’re scaring our other customers.”

Klaus glanced at the man, expression small and scared. “I-I’m sorry,” he began, voice wavering, “I don’t have any money--”

Klaus didn’t even finish his statement before a set of hands was grabbing him, harshly pulling him to his feet. “Out!” the man barked, dragging Klaus away from the booth and towards the exit. Klaus was stumbling over his own legs, struggling just to keep up with the man. He didn’t understand why his body was fighting so hard against cooperating with him. His vision was fading in and out as stars danced in his peripherals. 

“Please, I’m sorry--” Klaus started to apologize before he was literally thrown out of the building, landing on his face.

Klaus cried out in pain when his body slammed unceremoniously against the pavement. The shock made his belly twist with more nausea. He barely had time to tip his head to the side before he vomited once again.

“Klaus, are you alright?” Ben asked, kneeling beside him, his hand hovering just above his brother’s back. Klaus sniffled, pulling his arms tightly against his side. Pressing his palms against the concrete, Klaus used what little strength he had to attempt to push himself upright, but he just couldn’t. Ultimately, his arms trembled and failed him and he collapsed back down flat against his stomach. Klaus pulled his ‘Goodbye’ hand to his face, covering it as he started to cry. God, couldn’t he just get one break? Klaus felt like complete and total shit, he was stuck wherever the hell they were all alone (aside from Ben) did he really need to be treated like the trash he already felt like on top of everything else? Klaus continued to cry, his shoulders quaking in rhythm with his sobs. Ben stayed seated beside his brother wishing desperately to help him.

“It’s okay, Klaus. Shh, shh, just breathe, everything’s going to be okay.”

Ben perked to the sound of heels rapping against the pavement before the sound stopped just before them.

“Oh, you poor thing,” a kind voice with a thick southern drawl began, earning both boys to glance up at the woman who spoke. “You’re not feeling very well at all, are you?”

Klaus‘s features screwed up, his pain and sadness clearly evident. He shook his head ‘no’ but honestly, he didn’t have to say a single word, the woman could see for herself. She tutted, pulling her sunglasses from the bridge of her nose before replacing them atop her head. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

“Here sweetie,” she began, reaching for Klaus’s trembling wrist, “You’re coming with me. I saw how those barbarians treated you. A poor sickly thing and they showed no compassion? They ought to be ashamed of themselves!” 

Klaus looked at the woman with hazy green eyes, he was struggling to focus his vision, he just felt so weak. But even still, he could see the warm smile spreading on this stranger's cheeks.

“My friends call me Kitty,” she started, reaching her gloved hand towards him, “I hope you’ll do the same.” Her smile was so warm, so kind and so sincere and Klaus knew he didn’t deserve such kindness. He squinted, trying to focus his vision on her outstretched hand before looking back down at his own hands, where his vomit was still clinging onto his skin. A deep disgust in himself and _guilt_ settled beside his nausea within his belly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Klaus started to pull his hands away from hers. He closed his eyes, averting his gaze. “I got sick, and I--” he gestured to the mess on his hands. 

Kitty’s lips turned into a lopsided frown, but her features were still warm and inviting. “Oh, darlin, don’t you worry about that. I can clean my gloves, but you,” she started, kneeling before him and reaching for his hand once again. “You look like you could use a little help.”

Klaus’s lips trembled at her kind words. He closed his eyes, bobbing his head in a nod before he felt gloved fingers intertwining within his own. “Now, come on, let me help you up,” slowly, and with a lot of patience and assistance from Kitty, Klaus was finally able to clamber back onto his feet. His head toggled, his body swaying dizzily but Kitty kept her arm wrapped around him to keep him steady. When he opened his eyes again she was still wearing that kind smile, just for him.

“Well, I already told you my name sugar, what’s yours?”

Klaus smiled, genuinely smiled as he told her his name. “Klaus.” 

“Well, Klaus,” she began, helping to ease his trembling arm over her shoulder as she tightened her grip around his slender waist. “What do you say you come home with me where I can take care of you, how’s that sound?”

Klaus shared a glance with Ben; Klaus had lived his life never truly knowing if he was making a mistake or waltzing into a terrible situation, but his brother had been there to help guide him along on every journey throughout the past 13 years of his life. When Ben smiled, nodding his head and signalled Klaus to go with Kitty, he knew in his heart that he truly would be okay.

Klaus smiled, peering down into Kitty’s kind eyes, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she returned his grin, squeezing his hand. “Now, come on hun, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented, given kudos, bookmarked or subscribed, I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! If you do, I would absolutely love to hear from you in the comments! What do you think will happen, what would you like to see? Just let me know! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I'll have another update on this soon! Thank you again!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, it’s the longest so far and I must say, I feel accomplished because of that lol 
> 
> Thank you Kay (siriuspiggyback) for helping me with this chapter and all of the advice for Klaus’s symptoms you gave me! I hope I’m putting it to good use lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Klaus would have thought that after a few days his symptoms would have started to alleviate; withering away and allowing him to resume his life back to normal. Or as normal as life could be when you’re stranded in a time where you don’t belong. However, life is shrouded in mysteries, and Klaus’s had always had an added veneer of peculiarity layered atop of his own, so of course he knew it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when such pleasantries did not happen for him. It didn’t take long for Klaus to learn he was in Dallas Texas in the year 1960. A time long before he was born, and yet a decade he’d become all too familiar with once before. As he laid in the bed provided quite generously to him by his newfound friend, Ms. Kitty, Klaus couldn’t help but wish he would have landed just a few short years later. 

Kitty was wonderful, don’t get him wrong, she’d taken some poor sickly riffraff in off the street and provided a roof over his head, food for his belly (whenever he could stomach it, that is) and helped him seek medical attention for this sudden _illness_ that unexpectedly swept him off his feet. 

But no matter how kind, or generous or caring Kitty may be she would never amount to the one person who Klaus truly felt himself to need.

Dave...

But none of that was her fault. Truthfully, Klaus was so grateful for everything Kitty had done for him. She didn’t know him from Eve, and yet she treated him with such kindness; a level of compassion that Klaus knew deep down within his heart he didn’t deserve. But he would forever be grateful for her generosity, nonetheless.

Days quickly passed by shifting into weeks, and before he knew it Klaus had been trapped in this decade once again for over three months without any sign of his siblings, and unfortunately, without any sign of reprieve from his sickness. 

Three months alone in a time where he didn’t belong with only his deathlong companion in his brother Ben. He only wished he had his other siblings there to talk to, as well. Someone who was more tangible to expel the nagging worries in the back of his own weary mind to. Someone else he could confide in, and have hold him, _truly_ hold him, and soothe him while his illness was dragging him further under, or scaring him the most. Klaus was just so incredibly thankful that despite the obvious distaste for him that the little girl in the sky was holding against him, she’d at least allowed him to keep Ben around throughout all of this. Because, honestly, without his brother’s support, Klaus didn’t know how long he would have lasted without him by his side.

This illness was… _strange_ , and that was putting it lightly. Klaus who had spent a good portion of his adolescent as well as adult life living quite unwell if he was being honest with himself. But this time, somehow, was so much different. It was odd, most of his symptoms mirrored that of a common flu, but surely it should have been long gone by now? Instead, new symptoms were beginning to occur that simply helped further Klaus’s worries. But Klaus just kept reminding himself that at least things could be worse: after all, he could still be hiding behind that dumpster in that alleyway. Sure, he would still be sickly, but he could also be cold and living on the streets. He was grateful that Ben had forced him to seek something to eat, and he’d be damned, but, he was grateful for being treated like the trash he’d always surmised himself to be. Because despite the pain, and mockery, and the embarrassment, at least it’d helped introduce him to Ms. Kitty, who with open arms welcomed him into her lovely estately home. Even though Klaus felt - no, _knew_ that he didn’t belong here amongst the clearly upper crust, he was grateful he was welcomed in with a kind smile, and a warm heart, even though he was certain someone such as himself surely wasn’t deserving of such kindness.

Klaus hummed, rolling over onto his side as he tugged the warm comforter tighter against his slender chest. He was resting, something he found himself to do quite frequently ever since settling into his new home. It was crazy, even Klaus couldn’t believe he was not only allowed to step foot inside of this literal mansion, but he was welcomed to stay as long as he’d need. Kitty always reassured him that this was his home now, too. Thank goodness, really, as imagining himself feeling this run down and being forced to seek comfort out on the streets instead of atop a plush mattress with a bounty of warm blankets was anything but comforting. But luckily, thanks to Kitty, Klaus needn’t worry about any of that. 

Klaus’s eyelashes fluttered open and immediately he squinted his eyes against the harsh rays of the sun that were streaming through his drawn curtains. He groaned, forcing his eyes closed as he peered away from the confounded lights. 

“Why does it always need to be so goddamn bright?” he whined pitifully, rolling over and burying his face against the silk sheets adorning his pillows. 

“It’s not that bright, Klaus,” Ben reminded him in a neutral tone. He was lounging lazily at the foot of his brother’s bed as he casually thumbed through ‘The Happy Prince’ for what must have been the billionth time. 

Truthfully, Ben was right - the light wasn’t very bright at all. It was beginning to get late in the evening, the day drawing towards it’s inevitable end and the sun’s brilliant golden hues had already begun to dim as the giant orb began to dip towards it’s resting place for the night beyond the horizon. Klaus grumbled in disagreement against his pillows, pulling the blanket over his head. Ben watched his brother sympathetically, ghosting his palm over his ankle as a way to comfort him. Klaus melted beneath his brother's cooling touch before the heavy lull of fatigue dragged him down once again. 

Ben watched Klaus sleep for a few moments longer. He couldn’t fight the sensation of worry that flooded his chest anytime he thought of his sibling. Ben wasn’t surprised when Klaus first became ill. After all, it happened constantly while they were growing up. An occurrence that, sadly, never lessened throughout his many years on the streets. But for him to stay so sickly for so long? Well, needless to say, Ben was concerned. It didn’t help that none of the doctors Kitty had brought his brother to had been able to determine just what exactly was ailing Klaus. They’d each assume the same illnesses over, and over, treating him for the common cold, or the flu, but nothing ever seemed to help. Ben just hoped that someone would be able to figure something out to help Klaus, and soon. He couldn’t stand his brother being so unwell.

The soft sound of the main entrance door opening and closing downstairs alerted Ben of Kitty’s return. She’d been gone for most of the day, leaving the two boys alone - which was a rarity. Kitty never liked to leave Klaus, not with him so sickly, but she promised she would return as soon as she was able. That was hours ago though, and Ben was beginning to worry. 

She hadn’t informed his brother where she’d planned on going, and he knew it was an irrational fear, but he couldn’t help but be frightened that she would leave and never return again. While Ben knew to some extent his brother probably wouldn’t mind that - he missed his solitude, after all - but both of them knew that Klaus was in no shape to fend for himself. Kitty could easily up and leave, vanish without a trace, so hearing her finally returning home came as a huge relief for him. Klaus was his brother, and Ben loved him, but he could be a handful. Hell, he could be downright infuriating - even while sick. He oftentimes was amazed she hadn’t abandoned him yet, not with his constant attempts to try and push her away. But she somehow seemingly never even once tried to shy away or back down. Needless to say, Ben was so grateful for Kitty’s unwavering kindness and generosity (not to mention, _patience_ ) towards his brother.

Ben straightened his posture, lurching forward on the bed when the bedroom door softly swung open. Kitty entered, being mindful to keep the clacking of her gold with black-capped kitty-pump Chanel heeled shoes to a minimum against the marbled floors. 

“Klaus, sweetie, are you awake?” She whispered as she approached his side, smoothing his unruly curls away from his slumbering features. Ben couldn’t help but smile at how sweet Ms. Kitty would always be.

Klaus hummed, pinching his eyes closed tightly before they finally opened into slits. He blinked a few times, allowing his sight to readjust to being awake. Kitty smiled down at him warmly, gently stroking her palm over his cheek earning a sleepy grin from Klaus in return.

“Hey there, darlin, sorry I was gone so long. How are you feeling?” She cooed, combing her fingers through his hair affectionately. Klaus closed his eyes absorbing the comforting touch. It reminded him of Grace - the caring caress of a mother. 

“M’okay, tired,” Klaus admitted with a sleepy drawl. Kitty nodded, continuing to smile down at him while raking her fingers through his curls. “But, enough about me, what about you? How was your day?” He asked, squinting his eyes while he racked his brain to find the words to effectively initiate a conversation. “M’sorry, I’m feeling a little fuzzy, where did you say you went, again?” 

Kitty sat up, smoothing down her black chiffon skirt as her blue eyes lit up with her smile. “Oh, that’s what I came to tell you, dear. I have someone I’d like to introduce you to,” she began. Klaus furrowed his brows in confusion. 

Introduce him to whom?

Kitty turned her gaze towards the bedroom door, “You can come in now.” She called.

A young woman that neither Klaus or Ben recognized entered the bedroom. She was young, couldn’t have been any older than either of them and she wore a warm, beaming smile across her pretty tanned features. Klaus just saw any other random girl, but Ben’s curiosity in the young woman perked.

Kitty waved her hand at the woman, beckoning her to join them by the bed. “Come here, dear,” she said before taking Klaus’s hand into her own. “Klaus, sweetie, this is Jill.”

“Hello,” Jill greeted, reaching for Klaus’s hand. 

Klaus looked at the girl with wide eyes and a puzzled expression. “Uh, hello,” he said, extending his hand to hers. “Um, wow, Ms. Kitty, this was awfully… _thoughtful_ of you, but, I’m not really interested in dating anyone right now.”

“Speak for yourself!” Ben beamed, smiling broadly at Jill. Klaus quirked an eyebrow at his brother. It took everything he had to suppress the snort at Ben’s obvious heart eyes for the new girl.

“Oh! Oh, no, no,” Jill laughed, holding her hands up placatingly. “I’m sorry, but no. I’m sure you’re a lovely young man, but I’m not here to date you,” she laughed nervously once again, this time she was joined by Kitty and Ben who was eating this moment up with a shit eating grin. “I’m here to _help_ you.”

“Help me?” Klaus questioned, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“Mmhm,” Jill nodded, once again reaching for his hand. This time, she shook it firmly. “I’m Jill, I’m going to be your nurse. We’re going to get to the bottom of what’s going on with you, alright?” Klaus’s lips quivered with this news. He’d already heard this proclamation countless times before only for their claims to be false time and time again. He only hoped that what this girl said would wind up being true. 

Kitty saw Klaus’s emotions beginning to bubble up and instinctively rubbed her palm soothingly over his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Jill is going to be moving in here to help you sweetheart. She’s come a long way, all the way from Berkeley University in California.”

“My team will be arriving within the next couple of days,” Jill informed, taking a seat on the bed beside Klaus who looked at the girl with tear-filled green eyes. She smiled sympathetically at him, laying her palm over his knee. “But for now, I’d like to go over your symptoms, is that okay with you?”

Klaus nodded his head, allowing his body to relax back against his mattress. He was exhausted, physically, emotionally and mentally drained. Which was nothing new, he’d felt this way all the goddamned time since arriving here. He was just so ready to feel better. If this girl could potentially actually help him, well, Klaus would do whatever she wanted him to do. 

“Okay.”

Jill smiled, “Okay, good.”

She stood up, reaching for a bag Klaus had noticed she’d brought into the room with her. She laid it out atop his dresser, opening it up to reveal the contents of the case. It had medical supplies inside; nothing too crazy, but just enough Klaus assumed for her to examine him with. She quickly pulled a pair of gloves onto each of her hands before draping a stethoscope around her neck. She shuffled a few items around as Klaus attempted to watch her, but found himself to feel far too tired and sore to continue to crane his neck to observe. Instead, he opted to simply lay back down and closed his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed he’d begun to drift to sleep until the bed dipped beside him. He opened his eyes and Jill was smiling at him, pushing her pointy rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Ready?”

Klaus nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Wonderful,” Jill crossed her leg over the other, adjusting a clipboard on her lap. “Kitty tells me that you’ve been ill for quite some time, is that correct?”

Klaus hummed in agreement. “Three months.”

“Oh, yes, that is quite a while, isn’t it.” She quickly jotted down notes onto the pad. “Well, Klaus, what can you tell me about your symptoms?”

Klaus swallowed the saliva gathered in his mouth, “Flu-like,” he began, “you know, all the usual contenders: muscle aches, chills, fever,” he paused to expel a dry cough, “a hellacious cough - _obviously_ , and fatigue. Sometimes my throat hurts, or my chest feels tight. Sometimes I struggle to catch my breath, other times it’s not so bad. It’s difficult for me to eat, I’m rarely hungry. I tend to get nauseous and vomit whenever I do. I get lightheaded a lot, and sweat a lot. Nothing the doctors do ever seems to help alleviate my symptoms.” He finished as he coughed once again.

“Tell her about your new symptoms, Klaus,” Ben reminded his brother. “It’s important that she knows everything that’s happening to you.” Klaus subtly shook his head ‘No’ to his sibling, training his gaze away from him only for Kitty to pipe in as well.

“Weren’t you experiencing some new issues dear? I could have sworn that you were? Please tell Jill about them. She can’t help you if you don’t tell her everything.” Ben folded his arms across his chest triumphantly, shooting his brother an ‘I told you so’ grin. Klaus exhaled a defeated sigh.

Kitty didn’t even know Ben was there and yet they still somehow always managed to work together to gang up on him.

“What other symptoms?” Jill prompted, holding her pen readily to his chart, a curious yet patient expression plastered across her features. 

“Yeah, uh,” Klaus began, clearing his throat before continuing. “well, my eyesight has been a little funky. Only in my left eye, my vision goes a little hazy, like, blurred? And I sometimes see little specks of black in it. Or, I’ll see flashing lights that aren’t there in my peripherals. And I’ve been having a lot of sensitivity? I guess you would say, to light in general? My head and eyes hurt if it’s too bright. Also, the sensation in my legs has been a little off?”

“Off?” Jill questioned, quirking her brow.

“Yeah, like, I’ll get random pains and weakness. My knees buckled the other day on my way up the stairs. I didn’t fall or anything, but I came pretty close to busting my a--”

“Klaus!” Kitty reprimanded, gently tapping his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Klaus quickly apologized, stopping his curse.

Ms. Kitty preferred profanity to be for all intents and purposes virtually nonexistent within her walls. It was the least he could do considering all she’d been gracious enough to provide for him. Especially now when her gifts just continued to keep on giving.

“Busting my _bum_.” He finished, flashing a pleasant smile towards Kitty. She smiled at him approvingly, ruffling his curls.

Jill nodded her head, continuing to jot down notes for his chart before she set the clipboard down on the bedside table. 

“Okay, Klaus, let’s get started. I’m going to just start by palpating your sinuses, alright?” She asked, holding up her hands, waiting for him to respond. Klaus nodded, and Jill began to gently prod her gloved fingers over Klaus’s sinuses. She pressed with a delicate touch beneath his eyes atop his cheekbones, before moving to the center of his forehead above his nose. “Are you feeling any pain or tenderness here?”

Klaus shook his head, signaling to her that no, he was not feeling any pain. 

“Okay, that’s good,” She continued to prod beneath Klaus’s chin just below his ears. “Now I’m going to check your lymphatic system, okay? Are you having any discomfort here?” Klaus hummed a firm no. “Good.” She continued to press down, feeling for any signs of swelling or inflammation beneath his jaw, trailing down his neck and shoulders. “Don’t mind me, I’m just going to feel beneath your arms to check your axillary nodes, alright?” Klaus nodded. Jill continued her examination as Klaus once again allowed his eyes to slip closed. 

It was funny, with how many times he’d been checked into a hospital for his numerous overdoses over the years, Klaus always found his examinations to be quite soothing. Not the actual hospital visits themself; those were always their own special flavor of pain or torment for him - too many voices and screams all directed at him by people no one else could see, but the soft caresses of the doctors and nurses (and of course, Grace whenever he’d been lucky enough at the Academy for Reginald to permit his mother to treat him) always helped to put his mind at ease. If even just a little. Here, the only ghosts Klaus had to worry about were Ben, and his brother was only helping to further soothe him.

“You’re doing good, Klaus,” Ben cooed from beside him. “See, I told you, everything’s going to be okay.”

Jill pulled her hands away, once again picking up her clipboard and writing more information down. “You do have inflammation in your axillary nodes as well as in the lymph nodes in your neck.”

“Is that normal?” Klaus questioned softly, opening his eyes to peer to Jill.

She hummed, nodding her head. “Yes, it’s quite normal when your body is fighting the stages of an infectious process.” Klaus nodded his head, humming in response. “Have you taken any medications to try to manage your symptoms?”

“Yes, we’ve tried everything the doctors have prescribed him, none of it has worked. Not even rest, fluids or aspirin. The poor dear hasn’t been lucky in finding any relief, I’m afraid.” Kitty supplied morosely, tucking a curl behind Klaus’s ear. Jill nodded her head in understanding. 

“I’m going to check your blood pressure now, okay?” Jill stood once again, retrieving her blood pressure cuff from her bag before resuming her position beside Klaus on the bed. “Just relax your arm, and go ahead and uncross your ankles for me.” Klaus did as he was told. 

Jill applied the cuff to his upper arm, pumping the inflation bulb in her hand until the interior bladder filled with air and the cuff ballooned. He heard a high pitched hissing sound as the air slowly expelled from the cuff before Jill released the pressure. She neatly folded the cuff, laying it to the side before she wrote down his readings into his chart.

“It’s a little on the high side. That’s normal when you’re not feeling well, just another sign your body is fighting hard against whatever this is that’s ailing you.”

“Oh, well, that’s a relief.” Klaus noted, his eyes fluttering tiredly. Ben ran his palm over Klaus’s exposed ankle to comfort him; it didn’t make contact, but the intent was still clear. 

“I would like to get a set of labs from you, and I think I’m going to go ahead and hook you up to an IV just to help hydrate your body. If you’re not eating, this can help you feel a bit better - add some much needed nutrients back into your system. Besides, if you’re sick, it’s always a good idea to ensure your body is getting plenty of fluids.” Klaus gave Jill a weak thumbs up. He was growing tired, and was ready to just fall asleep. 

Kitty got up, walking around the room to turn on the bedroom lights since the sun was nearly set while Jill readied the necessities for Klaus’s blood work and IV. She settled down beside him, laying out the accoutrements for his procedures on the nightstand. 

Jill prodded the crook of Klaus’s right elbow checking his veins. “Do you have any issues with needles?”

Klaus let out a breathy laugh that quickly morphed into a cough. “Nope, unfortunately, none at all,” Jill made a quizzical face at his reaction, unsure what he meant as she continued to feel his arm. “Uh, as a heads up, you’ll probably have better luck with my other arm though. I’m left handed.”

“Oh, dominance doesn’t make a difference in vein health--” Jill went to explain, but Klaus interrupted her.

“I mean, I’m no doc, but trust me on this one. Kind of hard to shoot up with your non-dominant hand.”

“Oh,” Jill began, her hands coming to a halt. “That does explain the excessive scar tissue surrounding your veins in this arm. So, you’re an addict?”

“ _Ex_.” Klaus confirmed, pressing his head deeper into his pillow as he blew out a breath.

Jill nodded her head, coming around the bed to the other side. She continued to poke around his veins, this time on his left arm, her lips quirking into a soft grin. “Well, you were right. You have a good, strong vein on this side.”

“Woo-hoo,” Klaus cheered weakly, pumping his right fist in the air before quickly losing his energy. He rested his arm across his belly. 

Jill smiled, reaching for a rubber-like band before she informed in a soft, yet informative voice, “I’m just going to place this tourniquet around your arm,” Klaus hummed his acknowledgement and Jill did as she said. She then took a cotton ball into her hand and soaked it with a healthy dose of what Klaus assumed was rubbing alcohol, something that would disinfect the area before she held it to the crook of his elbow, swirling it in a circular motion to prep his arm for the needles. “Okay, good, you’re nice and clean. Now, can you just squeeze a fist for me?” 

Klaus tried to form a fist, but he was already so exhausted, he was struggling to find the strength to do-so and his arm shook feebly from his attempt. When suddenly, a cool set of fingers wove between his own. Klaus tightened his hold against his brother’s hand, smiling appreciatively at his deceased sibling who somehow managed to sense his struggles. The brothers exchanged a tear-filled grin, just so incredibly grateful that their touch actually connected, their fingers physically lacing together as Ben held his sickly brother’s hand. 

“Okay good, just like that. Now, just keep holding it,”

“I will.” Klaus reassured, the two siblings grip tightening around each other.

“Perfect, okay now you’re just going to feel a brief poke, okay?” Klaus nodded his head in understanding as Jill slid the needle into his vein. She connected the first of numerous viles to the needle, and Klaus and Ben both watched his blood filling the container. “I’m just taking a few blood samples before I start the IV, just to take a look at your metabolic processes, your electrolytes as well as a complete blood count along with an inflammatory marker.” Klaus nodded his head even though he didn’t truly understand nor really even care what any of this medical mumbo-jumbo meant, all that mattered to him was that it would work and he could finally go back to his relatively healthy, tumultuous self once again. He closed his eyes, listening to the soothing tone of his brother’s kind voice.

“Good, Klaus. You’re doing great.” Ben continued to repeat throughout the entire process, his cool thumb gently rubbing the back of Klaus’s hand. 

Next thing Klaus knew, the tourniquet was removed and the mattress rose when Jill stood up. Klaus continued to rest his eyes, deeming it unnecessary to pay close attention to everything Jill was doing. If it was important for him to remember each step of every procedure she was performing on him, Ben could just fill him in later. He heard Jill return and the sound of her fumbling with what he presumed could be the IV bag as she hooked it above his head on the corner pillar of his bed. “Excuse my reach, my IV pole won’t be here until the rest of my team arrives. We’ll just have to make do with what’s available until then.” 

“S’fine, I don’t mind.” Klaus assured her tiredly. 

He felt Jill gently grip his arm once again, her fingers nimbly pressing the end of the IV tubing that held the needle against the crook of his elbow. “Okay, you may feel a warm flush going into your veins. You might even get a metallic taste in your mouth, don’t worry if you do, that’s perfectly normal.” Klaus felt a tiny pinch when she connected him to the IV. “I’m just going to tape this tube in place so it doesn’t bother you or interfere with your motion in any way.” She informed him before doing just that. Klaus moved his tongue around his mouth, the pungent taste of metallic flooding his taste buds. He knew he would taste it before Jill even warned him, considering he did anytime he was ever hooked to an IV. At least this was a familiar sensation. 

“Just to make sure I label these correctly since I need to send them out to be tested, can you spell your last name for me?”

“H-A-R-G-R-E-E-V-E-S” Klaus spelled out.

“And can you verify your date of birth?”

“October first, nineteen ei--” Klaus’s speech stopped abruptly. He was born in 1989, but they couldn’t know that.

“Klaus, honey, are you okay?” Kitty asked cautiously, noting his sudden silence. She ran her fingers through his curls, her worried gaze meeting his own. “Do you feel nauseous?”

“No, sorry, my uh, my head just hurts,” he lied quickly to try to cover his faux pas. “I was born in…”

“1930, Klaus. That would still make you 29, your age would still line up.” Ben supplied his frazzled sibling.

“I was born October 1st, 1930.”

“Perfect, thank you.” Jill said, writing the date below his name on the viles. Klaus exhaled a sigh of relief that no one caught onto his obvious lies. 

Jill continued to examine Klaus. She checked his temperature, which was a fever - low grade, at just around 100.3 degrees, but a fever nonetheless. She looked inside his nose, his ears and his throat before she checked his eyes. He squirmed uncomfortably, squinting desperately against the glare of the light from her mini flashlight. He hissed, tilting his head away from her.

“Stop, please,” he begged pitifully.

“Sorry,” Jill stopped shining the light in his eyes, noting his obvious discomfort. “I know you're experiencing a lot of sensitivity right now, but this is important, okay? I promise, it won’t take me long.” Reluctantly, Klaus allowed her to resume her examination. Thankfully, she hadn’t lied, and it was over before he knew it. She then helped him sit up so that she could listen to his lungs and heart, pressing her stethoscope to his chest and then his back as he inhaled deep breaths. 

“Alright, let's lay you back down, okay?” Klaus nodded, slumping against the mattress once again. He hoped she was almost done, he didn’t know how much longer he could stay awake. “I’m just going to palpate your stomach to feel around your organs, let me know if you feel any pain or tenderness, okay?”

“Okay.” 

Jill gently pressed her hands against Klaus’s stomach, moving around beneath his ribs, his lower abdomen as well as around his sides and back to feel his kidneys and other internal organs. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, his lip curling into a slight snarl as she ghosted over his belly. “This hurts?”

“Just a little,” he informed her. “Not bad, but, not exactly great either.” Jill nodded her head, lightly tapping the area, further exploring with her palms in the general vicinity he was feeling discomfort before jotting down more information into his chart. She then felt down his legs, lifting them up and bending them at his knee. 

“Are you feeling any numbness, tingling or pain right now?” Jill asked, gently squeezing down the length of Klaus’s calf muscles.

“No, but it doesn’t really affect me when I’m sitting or laying down. Not that I’ve noticed, anyways. It seems to happen more so whenever I’m walking or standing.”

“So, it’s a general weakness in the limbs while in motion?” Jill questioned, writing information down in his chart.

“Yeah, like...I don’t know how to explain it, one minute I’m fine, then the next I have to grab onto a wall, or a nightstand, just _something_ for support. Like, my strength in my legs just - poof-” he wiggled his fingers in a flared gesture before laying his hand across his belly, “disappears. It’s just… _weird_. I’ve never had anything like that happen before and it just started I don’t know, a week or two ago?”

“It’s been happening for closer to a month, Klaus.” Ben told his brother.

“Or, maybe a little longer, closer to a month, maybe? I don’t know, long enough to be a problem.” Klaus corrected. 

Jill nodded her head in understanding. “Well, Klaus, I’ve done about all that I can do for you until the rest of my team arrives. I’ll send out your blood for testing to get the ball rolling. My associate Keechie, who you’ll be meeting as soon as he makes it into town, will be running more tests okay?”

“More tests?”

“Oh yes, I’m just a nurse, I can only do so much, unfortunately. But don’t you worry, we will figure this out.”

“What other tests?”

“Just a few basics, nothing to worry about, I assure you. Depending on the results of your blood work, he may need to take some tissue samples, and he may want to run a more thorough eye examination. I didn’t want to put you through too much today, you’ve already been through quite a bit.” Klaus hummed in response.

“Look, this is all well and good, very kind of you, but, honestly, none of this is necessary--”

“Klaus, what do you mean?” Kitty asked, confusion written across her perfectly painted features. “You’re sick, sweetie, we’re just trying to help you--”

“Ms. Kitty, I appreciate this, I do, really, hell--”

“Ahem,” She cleared her throat shooting him a curt glare over the rim of her white cat-eye glasses.

“Sorry-- _heck_ , I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me. It’s incredibly generous of you, but, I’m sorry, I’m going to have to decline.”

“Absolutely not! Klaus, you’re sick, you’re understandably not thinking clearly, darlin. Jill and her team are going to make you better--”

“I don’t deserve the help!” Klaus all but shouted, instantly regretting the twinge it caused to pulsate through his skull. He slumped, chest heaving from his outburst. “Look, this? All of this, everything you’ve done and continue to do, it can’t be cheap. I’m...I’m sorry, but, I’m not worth it.”

“Oh, honey,” Kitty spoke in a gentle tone, sweeping a sweat-dampened curl from his forehead before taking his trembling hand within her own, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. “don’t you ever say that. You are worth this and so much more, do you hear me?”

Klaus shook his head, fresh tears spilling over his hollowed cheeks before whispering, “I’m really not.”

“Yes you are,” Kitty told him sternly. “Klaus, you remind me of my little Eddie,” she began to explain. 

Klaus remembered Kitty telling him the story of her little boy; a child who died far too young when he contracted measles at the age of three in the early 1920’s. Kitty had done everything in her power to save him, hired medical professionals to treat her baby boy only for nothing to help. Ultimately, she was unable to save his life, and that loss had sat heavily on her heart ever since. She was nearly 60 now, never mothered any more children, and lost her husband to cancer shortly after the loss of her son. Even after years, she’d never gotten over her immense grief and utter loneliness. 

“Klaus, before you came into my life I was just a lonely old woman. Then all of a sudden there you were, this sweet little boy who just needed a mother's love.”

Klaus exhaled a strangled laugh through his sobs. “I’m not a child, or some little boy, though Ms. Kitty. I’m a grown man.”

“You are, though. You are to _me_ ,” she laughed, wiping at his tears. “You may be fully grown, but you’re somebody's baby. Maybe not mine biologically, but the instant maternal love I felt for you was real, sweetheart. You have to understand that you are so deserving of love, and being cared for, and being taken care of. Everybody needs a little help sometimes - I certainly did, and I got the help I needed all thanks to you. Now, please, let me return the favor. Let me help you. We don’t even know what’s ailing you, what if it’s something serious? I can’t just let you leave when you’re sick and need my help. I already lost my little boy, Klaus. Just...please, don’t make me lose you too.”

Klaus peered into Kitty’s tear-filled blue eyes. He could feel her concern, and her love. He could tell she meant everything she was saying, even if he didn’t understand how someone could possess such compelling feelings over a low life such as himself. But, while he didn’t understand or even agree with what she had to say, he couldn’t fight the warmth and admiration that blossomed within his heart. Klaus would never understand why she seemed to care so deeply for him, but she did, and he knew that he needed to do whatever he could within his powers to never hurt her.

“Okay,” he whispered, squeezing her hand. “I guess we can do this, then.”

“Oh, thank you sweetie,” Kitty wiped at her own tears when they cascaded over his smiling cheeks. “It does my heart good to hear you say that, this is such wonderful news. Thank you.”

“No,” he said, leaning over and wrapping his spindly arms around her waist in a hug, which Kitty happily returned. “Thank _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of medical chatter in this chapter, uh, I cannot guarantee it’s accuracy as while I do work in the medical field it is not even slightly in this capacity lol so take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you everyone who has commented, given kudos, bookmarked or subscribed thus far, I appreciate you!
> 
> If you did enjoy, please let me know in the comments! I always love to hear from you all!! 
> 
> Thank you again! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoy!! :)

As promised, Jill’s team arrived just a few short days later. Klaus was surprised by the sheer magnitude of the group. There was Keechie, who was an interesting character. He was kind, funny - constantly trying to crack jokes to keep the mood light despite Klaus’s obviously unfavorable situation. True, he was perhaps just a little on the odd side of the spectrum, but Klaus found that he enjoyed talking with him nonetheless. He learned that he’d been studying law for a number of years before he came to the conclusion that wasn’t his passion in life. He wanted to help people - just not in a legal sense. So, he shifted his focus towards medicine instead. Then there was John, Klaus’s physical therapist. He wasn’t much of a talker outside of trying to encourage Klaus during his therapy sessions, but he was gentle and Klaus appreciated his help. There was Jill, of course, who was a registered nurse and had already been helping to take care of Klaus while staying at Kitty’s mansion for the past few days. Klaus had to admit, he really liked her. And Ben? Well, needless to say - he really liked her, too. 

It was cute, really. Klaus had never seen Ben show any form of an interest in anyone quite like he did with Jill. Not while he was alive, and certainly not since he’d been dead. Yet, there he was, smiling ear to ear, straightening his jacket to spiff himself up anytime Jill would walk into the room. Klaus only hoped this monstrosity of a cult (as he affectionately referred to his medical team - much to Ben’s chagrin) could actually start helping him feel better. Maybe, just maybe, if he wasn’t feeling so weak all the damn time, Klaus could try to work on his powers again and make his brother corporeal. It was adorable watching Ben pine over Jill, but while he knew in his heart due to their differences (one being alive, and one being...well, _not_ ) would certainly put a damper on things, Klaus couldn’t help but think it would still be nice for Ben to make a friend outside of _him_.

With the arrival of Jill’s team, Klaus’s leisure lifestyle of mostly bed rest quickly turned into a whirlwind. He was constantly being poked and prodded at; blood tests drawn, tissue samples exhumed, and while he knew it was all for a good cause he couldn’t help but absolutely _hate_ it. 

Klaus was tired, some days he wished he could just resume his position he’d grown accustomed to over the previous three months and just lie down and rest. But now he felt he never got that chance. 

Thank goodness after a few weeks of elaborate testing his medical team came up with a treatment plan that they hoped, with time, would help him. They glossed over their findings with Klaus, trying to make him understand what they’d found, what their concerns were, and what they hoped to improve upon, but truth be told, Klaus barely listened to what they had to say. 

Something about how they didn’t have any concrete evidence of what was causing his symptoms to occur, but how they thought he might have been suffering from some kind of a viral infection due to Klaus’s apparent low white blood cell count. As well as what types of treatments they hoped to start him on. Ben tried to urge his brother to pay attention to what his medical team was saying but all Klaus heard was blah blah blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, Klaus hadn’t the energy to care anymore. All he cared about was that it would work so he could go back to being himself once again.

They started Klaus on an experimental antiviral medication, a healthy round of additional vitamins as well as “vitamin D treatments” (which basically just involved making sure Klaus got out of bed from time to time and went outside to spend some time in the sun). His team also started him on physical therapy in hopes of helping him regain some strength in his legs, which, unfortunately, had only continued to weaken prior to starting his treatments.

Thankfully, after numerous months of adjusting his treatment plans over and over again, Klaus was _finally_ starting to feel better.

However, unfortunately, he was still far from perfect. His eyesight in his left eye continued to diminish and remained to be bothersome. The dark spots that his medical team referred to as “floaters” only seemed to continue getting worse. He had difficulty seeing much out of the eye at all anymore, and it would be a lie if he said it didn’t scare him. He kept getting flashes of lights streaking through his peripherals in that eye as well, and his sensitivity to light never improved. Neither did the headaches that accompanied these symptoms due to his right eye straining to overcompensate for the loss of sight and constant discomfort in his left eye. The doctors continued to try to tweak treatments to help improve his vision, but so far, unfortunately, they’d all been unsuccessful. 

Klaus tried not to let that bother him, though. He realized if he wore sunglasses whenever it would be too bright for him it helped lessen the discomfort and strain on his eyes. And, well, at least he could look fashionable while also remaining functional. He just hoped that with more testing and treatment, eventually his vision would be able to return to normal

His leg strength seemed to have improved quite a bit after a few more months of therapy. He still had days where they were weaker than others, but overall, he was happy with the improvement.

Klaus’s flu-like symptoms completely vanished by the end of the second round of his antiviral medication. Ben, the medical team and of course Ms. Kitty were all overjoyed by the progress that he’d made. 

Even though it seemed most of Klaus’s symptoms were under control, the actual illness he was suffering from continued to remain a mystery. Ms. Kitty assured Klaus that his medical team had no plans of going anywhere. Not until he was fully healed and they found out just what exactly was wrong with him. Klaus couldn’t help but be extremely thankful for everything Ms. Kitty continued to do in order to help him.

* * *

“Alright, Klaus, I think that’s enough for today, wouldn’t you agree?” John, Klaus’s physical therapist noted as he helped lie him back down flat against his mattress. He’d been resuming his therapy, and they were just finishing up an hour long session, and well, Klaus was exhausted. He’d been doing well overall, but today had been a weaker day for him.

A little over a year had already gone by since Klaus first landed in 1960. Which unfortunately meant an entire year that came and went without any sign of his siblings. He’d shown much improvement in his health overall, but he still wasn’t quite out of the woods yet. Klaus still seemed to get quite ill at the drop of a hat. After his primary symptoms diminished Klaus’s health seemed to be on the up and up for a couple of months, but then he quickly came down with some new ailment. 

This time, it actually was the flu, and was gone in a handful of weeks, which he was thankful for. But, unfortunately, that was merely the start of his struggles. Klaus continued to get sick over, and over, and over again. A cold here, the flu there, they weren’t even sure how, but he’d come down with pneumonia not once, but _twice_ in the year since he’d arrived. Each time he became ill it proved to be a setback for his overall health.

Klaus’s last case of pneumonia thankfully had been cleared up for a few weeks already, but it’d left him feeling rather weak. The strength in his legs had wavered, causing John to decide introducing more therapy sessions was necessary to help him build back up his strength. Each session always felt longer than the last, especially considering how Klaus’s overall physical strength and wellbeing had lessened from his most recent bout of illness, but he was happy to say that today was the first time they’d finally recognized some improvement. 

“You did great today, Klaus. Good job. Now, rest up and I’ll see you again tomorrow.” John smiled, jotting down notes into Klaus’s ever-expanding chart before leaving him to rest in his room. 

Klaus sighed, pulling his blanket over his trembling legs before he closed his eyes. He was happy to see improvement, but more than that, he was happy he could finally just take a moment to rest and catch his breath. 

“You look beat,” Ben noted, taking a seat beside his brother on the bed. He ghosted his palm over Klaus’s sweat-dampened forehead, a gentle smile curving his lips when his brother leaned deeper into his touch. 

His actual _physical_ touch. 

Little by little during the gaps in time when Klaus’s health was seemingly well he’d been quietly working on strengthening his powers. It hadn’t been much, as working on them at all always left Klaus rather tired, but they’d improved enough that Ben was always able to remain physically tangible to Klaus. No one else could see him, or feel him, but Klaus always could and, well, that was really all that mattered. 

Ben ran his hand over Klaus’s forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that littered his skin before pushing his grown-out curls out of his eyes. 

“Maybe you should take a nap before lunch?” Ben suggested, noting how his brother’s eyelids seemed to droop beneath his comforting touch. Klaus hummed, closing his eyes.

“Hm, yeah. Maybe I should.”

* * *

_The sky was dark, and the alley was completely undisturbed. The soft sound of chatter and heels clacking against pavement filled the air as groups of people meandered casually down the sidewalk towards their weekly Friday night viewing at the local theatre. This month's movie having just been released earlier in the week; The Curse of The Werewolf, beckoned people to the theatre promising for a frightful show._

_Suddenly, a bright blue flash similar to a strike of lightning illuminated the sky before quickly expanding and growing into an all encompassing anomaly of a blinding blue light. It opened, and a woman fell from within it’s portal before landing quite unceremoniously on the hard ground below. She sat up, honey brown eyes scanning her surroundings; the vortex of wind from the anomaly whipping her long swirling golden locks of tightly wound curls around her beautiful face before she peered towards it’s cause. A look of fear, and surprise overpowered her features when the light flickered, disappearing entirely from existence. She stood, eyes probing frantically around the alley she was now standing in, desperately in search for a familiar landmark, or face - most importantly, her siblings. When she realized she was alone, she quickly wandered out into the streets, her bowling shoes pounding against the rain dampened pavement as she passed the brilliant lights of the theatre. She was met by numerous random passersby shooting cautious glances mixed with outright glares her way before she threw open the door to the nearest diner. Allison walked right in without so much as a second thought._

_The sound of silverware scraping, mixed with disgruntled gasps filled the air followed by an all encompassing silence._

_Why were they staring at her like she’d just committed a crime? She went to speak, but was met by no sound as she pressed her fingertips against her still freshly bandaged throat when the man behind the counter pointed to the sign hanging from the rafters. Her eyes widened in realization as she read what it said._

_There, written in bold font: Whites Only._

_Allison’s eyebrows furrowed, her fear and confusion flooding her features as she realized just what hell she’d been dropped into, and would be forced to face all alone._

* * *

“Allison!” Klaus shouted as he startled awake before he sucked in a loud gasp. He bolted upright in bed, heart pounding as sweat poured down his features. Ben was at his side instantly, he himself shaken up by the sudden outburst from his brother.

“Klaus, calm down,” He tried to soothe him when he sat beside him, laying his hand over his shaken brother’s knee.

“I-I saw her, Ben,” Klaus said, eyes wide as he threw his blanket off of his body. “I saw her. Allison - she was here. I saw her in the alley. I-I have to go to her, I need to find her--” Klaus went to stand but his strength vanished immediately. His eyes fluttering, threatening to close just as his knees gave way beneath him. 

Why was he weak all of a sudden? 

Luckily, Ben was right there and was able to catch him before he ever got the chance to fall.

“Easy Klaus,” Ben slowly lowered his sibling down until he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Ben’s unbeating heart shattered when he realized that Klaus was crying. Tears spilling over his sharp cheekbones, his lips wobbling in defeat. 

She was _here_ , he _saw_ her. Allison needed him, he had to get to her. But he couldn’t go because he was so weak. Why did he have to be so damn _weak_? Keeping his arm wrapped around Klaus to steady him, Ben gave his brother a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s okay. Hey, look at me. It’s okay, Klaus. It was just a dream.”

_A dream?_

But, he _saw_ her. He _knew_ he did. Klaus could swear it was as though he himself was standing with his sister in that alley. He could feel the wind, and see the light, and sense the tension. Walking in stride beside her as though he were her shadow as she made her way through the town. It couldn’t have been a dream...could it?

“But...it felt so real, Benny. So real,” Klaus coughed, closing his eyes. His shoulders shook, a sob wracking his slender frame. He was so hopeful. Klaus couldn’t believe it hadn’t been true.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Ben cooed, rubbing soothing circles against his brother’s exposed back. 

“I miss her, Benny,” Klaus whispered through his tears. “I miss her - I miss all of them. Why? Why couldn’t it be real? Where are they? I--” He paused, sniffling back his tears. “I need them, Ben. Why are they never there for me when I need them the most? Why aren’t they here?”

Ben pulled Klaus into a hug when his sobbing intensified. He needed to comfort him, to calm him down and let him know that he wasn’t alone.

“I know, Klaus. I miss them too,” he assured, tightening his hold against his brother. Klaus melted against his touch, burying his face against his shoulder as more tears escaped his eyes. “But hey, you’re not alone, okay? You have me. And the others? They would be here if they could be, Klaus. I know they must be missing you just as badly as you’re missing them.”

Klaus scoffed. “I doubt that. They hated me.”

“No, they didn’t,” Ben stated firmly. “They just...they’re just Hargreeves. Affection doesn’t come easily for us. But they loved you, Klaus. They sucked at showing it, but they did.”

“I wish I could believe you, Benny.” 

Ben pulled away, cupping Klaus’s cheeks in his palms. He smoothed his tears away as he looked his brother straight in his eyes. “Then do.”

“Oh my,” came a voice from the doorway. Klaus and Ben peered towards the sound, where Ms. Kitty stood with a tray of food. “I’m sorry to interrupt, dear. You didn’t tell me you were having company over, or I would have prepared a plate for him as well.”

“Sorry Ms. Kitty, I--” Klaus stopped talking.

A friend? 

Another plate of food? 

For another person in the room?

But, the only other person here with him was Ben…

And Ben is…

“Hello, my friends call me Kitty,” she said as she approached the bed, holding her hand out to Ben. Ben looked at her hand, eyes wide before peering at Klaus who’s expression was just as shocked and bewildered as his own. “What’s your name?”

“Uhhh,” Ben started dumbfoundedly, reaching an unsteady hand towards Kitty. He nearly fainted when she wrapped her gloved fingers around his cold, dead, extremity. “I’m Ben.”

“Well, Ben,” she said, “Lovely to meet you. Klaus, dear, you didn’t tell me you had a little boyfriend.”

_Both boys went pale._

In the over a year Klaus had lived with Kitty she’d quickly come to the conclusion that Klaus clearly must not be straight. With how many times she’d attempted to set him up with Jill or any number of his other nurses, she’d been confused when he’d turned each one down time and time again. A fine young man such as himself shouldn’t have to go through life alone without finding a love interest. She’d been puzzled by it at first, not being accustomed to such a thing, but she’d quickly come to terms with the fact that he must be gay and gotten over it. Afterall, she was his surrogate mother now, and straight, gay, black, or white, she didn’t care--she would continue to love him regardless.

Klaus’s cheeks shifted to a bright shade of red at Kitty’s assumption. If Ben were alive, he was certain his blood would have rushed to his cheeks as well.

“My...boyfriend?”

“Well, yes dear. Of course,” Ms Kitty’s features contorted when she noticed the terrified look on Klaus’s face. “Oh, don’t worry, dear, it’s quite alright. You needn’t hide who you are nor who you choose to love from me!”

Klaus and Ben pulled away from each other, their features scrunching up in disgust.

“EWW!” They shouted simultaneously, “Ben? _Gross_ , Ms. Kitty, he is _not_ my boyfriend, he’s my--”

“Friend,” Ben interrupted, laying his hand on Klaus’s shoulder to shut him up. They didn’t need to make the situation even worse. Thinking Ben was Klaus’s boyfriend was horrendous enough, but informing her of the truth - that he's actually his dead brother who’s been haunting around the place beside him would surely just make matters _worse_. “Visiting from...out of town.”

“Oh,” Kitty said, her features lighting up with a brilliant grin. “Well, okay then. Regardless of who you are or how you two know each other, just know that you are always welcome here, Ben. Any friend of my Klaus’s is a friend of mine.” She patted his shoulder before laying down the tray of food to leave the two boys alone.

“Wow,” Ben started, looking down at his own trembling hands. “Wait, how did you--” Ben’s speech cut off when Klaus’s lashes fluttered and his body collapsed unexpectedly against the mattress. He went to steady him, but his hands fell through. 

“S-sorry,” Klaus said through his labored breaths. “I don’t know how, but, whatever I did, it made me really tired.”

Ben smiled, ghosting his fingers over Klaus’s nearly slumbering features. Once again, he was unable to make contact, but he couldn’t help but feel giddy over the event that had just occurred. 

Klaus had somehow manifested him. He hadn’t been able to do that since doomsday back - er, or _forward_ in 2019. But, Ben had finally been made visible again, and not only to Klaus. Ben was able to talk to someone other than his brother and receive a response back. Obviously, it took a lot out of Klaus, who was clearly exhausted. But, perhaps with time and when he would be feeling a little better, maybe they could try to tap into however they’d managed to do that once again?

“Rest,” Ben said. “You definitely deserve it.”

Klaus hummed, closing his eyes. “Hey, Ben?”

“Yeah?” 

Klaus peeled open his right eyelid into a slit, smirking at his brother. “You’d be lucky to have me.”

Ben laughed, shaking his head at his exhausted sibling’s teasing before Klaus finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Another year passed by and Klaus’s health was doing much better. He still got little illnesses from time to time, but was happy that he hadn’t been struck down by something as alarming as pneumonia in quite a while. He was finally feeling almost like himself again; aside, of course, from the weakness he still suffered in his legs, and the never ending issues with his eye. 

In the past year Klaus and Ben had indeed worked on learning how he’d been able to manifest Ben, bringing him forward into the physical realm. And thankfully, Klaus finally believed he’d figured it out and gotten control over this newfound ability. It wasn’t easy, of course. Klaus discovered he couldn’t keep Ben corporeal for any longer than an hour at a time. Which, he learned the hard way after pushing himself for too long and made him physically ill before causing him to lose consciousness. Ben decided at that point that while he appreciated this, that they should keep it to a minimum. No more than an hour at a time, and no more than once a week. While Klaus hated the stipulations; he merely wished to keep Ben around in the flesh constantly and allow him some free agency, he knew that his brother was right and could only agree it was for the best.

Klaus was smiling, leaning against the wall as he watched Ben sitting cross legged beside Jill on the floor in his bedroom. Jill was laying down, her back propped against one of the many large meditation pillows they’d laid out by the fireplace. They were discussing the latest book they’d been reading together, bonding over their obvious love of literature. The book was some medical encyclopedia - of course, go figure, but Ben was just happy to be reading a book that wasn’t The Happy Prince, _for once_. They were smiling, and laughing, and Klaus felt his chest fill with warmth as he observed the obvious look of utter joy that was seeping from his brother’s features. 

He was so happy he’d been able to do this for Ben. Sixteen years with only his company must have been terrible for him. Sure, Klaus was probably rather entertaining, what with how much of a trainwreck his life had always been, but Ben had always preferred the simpler things in life. Watching your brother ruin his life over and over again would get quite frustrating if not even downright _boring_ with time, so seeing his brother interact with another person who obviously had similar interests to him was quite wonderful.

Jill and Ben had been discussing Klaus’s ailment. Ben was just happy that HIPAA hadn’t been enforced as of yet and Jill could openly discuss Klaus’s health with him. While he wasn’t corporeal he’d try to eavesdrop and find out anything he could, but Jill keeping him in the loop whenever Klaus had the energy to make him solid proved to be so much easier. Jill scanned down the page of the book, her features shifting to a more serious expression when she found the excerpt she’d been searching for. 

“See,” Jill whispered as she scooted closer to Ben, dragging her index finger down a line on the page she was reading. “A person with cancer can develop a low white blood cell count from the cancer or from treatment for the cancer. Cancer may be in the bone marrow, causing fewer neutrophils to be made.”

“Wait, _cancer_?” Ben asked, eyebrows drawing together in worry. He glanced towards where Klaus was leaning against the wall. He noted how Klaus’s eyes were open, but he looked lost in his own thoughts, clearly not paying attention to the conversation happening between the two of them before turning back to Jill. “Are you saying you think Klaus might have cancer?”

Jill frowned, shaking her head. “That’s the thing about it, we don’t know. It’s the strangest thing. His white blood cell count is dangerously low, his immune system is virtually nonexistent which frankly, is unprecedented. However, while that all may be true, through our testing we haven't been able to find any actual concrete evidence of him having any form of cancer.”

“So, if you can’t find any evidence of it, it can’t be that then. Right?”

Jill shrugged. “We don’t know. It appears not, since we can’t find any trace of it. But, what else could it be? I’ve read every medical journal, encyclopedia, consulted Keechie and the rest of my team. It’s a total mystery what’s actually wrong with Klaus.”

Ben trained his focus on his brother as he tried to wrap his mind around the information he’d just been given. It was strange, he felt like he recognized the symptoms but he couldn’t put his finger on what they were. Surely, someone had to know what was afflicting his brother? 

What on earth could this be?

* * *

_“Oh shit!” Luther cried as he fell from the blinding blue light within the sky. His large body slamming into the dumpster within the alley._

_He laid there, staring up at the anomaly in bewilderment. A heavy rain pelting against him as he watched in disbelief as the portal closed before going away, leaving him all alone. He blinked his eyes rapidly, clearing the raindrops from his vision before he heaved his heavy body off of the now mangled dumpster, landing on his feet. He looked around, lightning being his only source of light as he realized where he was. He was in an alleyway. It was empty, aside from himself, with no sign of his siblings._

_Hadn’t they landed here, too? Where were they?_

_Slowly, he trekked towards the opening of the alley, squinting against the torrential downpour as he shifted his gaze to his left; watching the barren streets, before turning to look to the right only to find the same thing. His siblings were nowhere to be found._

_Where was Five, or Diego, or--_

_“Allison!” he shouted, cupping his hands against his lips. Surely, she had to be here, too?_

_“Allison!” he screamed again, louder this time. He had to find her._

_“Allison--” Luther stopped, his sights panning to his right when he realized he was no longer the only person standing in this alley. He also was no longer the only person shouting his sisters name. His eyebrows tugged together in confusion as the odd, clearly homeless man continued to call out for his sister. Luther looked around in confusion._

_What the hell had Five done now?_

* * *

Klaus’s eyelids fluttered, his chest expanding when he sucked in a deep breath as he snapped out of his trance. 

“Luther?” He stated before his legs decided they could no longer bear his weight and he collapsed against the cold, wooden floors.

“Klaus!” Ben and Jill called in unison before running to his side. Ben went to help him up, but found that his hands phased right through him.

“Klaus, look at me, are you okay?” Jill tapped his cheek before looking behind her. “Ben, will you go get--Ben?” Jill’s features contorted in confusion when she realized Ben was gone. “Klaus, it’s okay, I’m going to go get Keechie, you’re going to be okay!” she said before leaving the room.

Klaus moaned, lulling his head side to side as he softly called for his brother. “Luther? Luther, I’m here.”

“Klaus?” Ben said, laying his palm over his brother’s shoulder. It made contact, thank christ, but he could feel that he wasn’t totally present. “What was that, Klaus? Are you okay?”

“I saw him Benny,” Klaus whispered weakly, his eyelids opening to reveal hazy green orbs. “Luther. I saw him, he was in the alleyway. Just like Allison.”

“Hey, shh shh, it must have been another dream, Klaus--”

“Why do I keep seeing them, Ben?” Klaus whined.

“Because you want them to be here? I...I honestly don’t know.”

“Will you check the alley? Please? I just...I don’t know how to explain it. These dreams feel so real, Benny, So real. It’s like I was there.” Klaus whined, grabbing hold of Ben’s hand within his own.

“Klaus, it was a dream, they’re not--”

“Please! Please, Benny, I saw him, I know I did, I--” Klaus’s eyelashes fluttered, his body going slack as he once again lost consciousness. 

Just then, Jill and Keechie entered the bedroom. Keechie wasted no time to scoop Klaus up and laid him down on the bed, checking his vitals. Ben watched in confusion, unsure of what the hell just happened. Klaus had been perfectly fine; lost in a daydream, sure, but absolutely okay one moment, and then weak, disoriented and utterly confused laying on the floor the next. 

What was going on with his brother?

Once Ben was certain Klaus would be okay, as Jill and Keechie deemed him well enough to leave him to rest, Ben decided to take Klaus’s advice. In a flash, Ben took a step back before reappearing in the familiarity of the alleyway that greeted him and his brother two years ago. The sun was barely peeking out from behind a myriad of ominous looking clouds. Clearly, a storm would be coming later on tonight. But aside from the dreary oncoming weather, and a homeless man sleeping in the corner, there was no sign of Allison, nor Luther - unlike Klaus’s dream had prophesied. Admittedly, Ben was upset to find that they weren’t there, but he wasn’t surprised by it at all. Running his hand through his hair, Ben took one final look up towards the sky, deciding to get back home to his brother before the arrival of the impending storm.

* * *

Yet another year passed by and Klaus’s health once again seemed to be doing much better overall. They’d finally discovered after three years what was causing the issues with Klaus’s eyesight of his left eye. It was caused by an ailment called Cytomegalovirus retinitis, also known as CMV, which Jill informed them was inflammation of the retina of the eye that if left untreated could potentially lead to blindness. She also explained how it occurs predominantly in people whose immune systems have been compromised - which they’d learned over the years that Klaus’s immune system clearly absolutely had been. They were just glad they finally had an answer for this, and that they’d learned _prior_ to Klaus losing his vision entirely in his eye. They started him on an oral medication in hopes of saving his sight and preventing that from happening. 

Klaus continued to have good days and bad days with the strength in his legs, and also continued to fight off random bouts of illness. He’d gotten pneumonia again a little over three months ago, but luckily once it had cleared up, Klaus had been thankfully doing much better health wise overall. Klaus and Ben were just happy that as a whole, Klaus truly was doing so much better. They continued to work on his abilities, making Ben corporeal and allowing Ben’s friendship with Jill to continue to blossom. Klaus was overwhelmingly happy he was able to do this for his brother.

One strange thing that hadn’t occurred in quite a while but suddenly started back up again within the last month or so was Klaus started having hyper realistic dreams involving his siblings. 

It was mid October 1963 now, but on September first he’d awoken in a cold sweat feeling dizzy and weak after dreaming about Diego. Once again it was like his previous dreams: his sibling arriving in the alleyway where he’d landed all those years ago. Each dream felt so real to Klaus. It was truly like he was standing beside them in that alley. He could feel what they were feeling, and see what they were seeing. Experiencing what they were experiencing right alongside them. Each time he dreamt them though, it would leave Klaus utterly spent and weak. Each time it happened, Klaus urged Ben to check the alleyway. And yet each time his brother would return empty handed.

Their siblings were never there.

Klaus was pacing his room, a heavy feeling of anxiety creeping into his core. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he woke up feeling rather strange today. Truth be told, the last couple of days he’d been feeling a little more _off_ than usual. His head felt cloudy, his stomach was in knots. He felt a little nauseous and god, he felt so unbelievably fatigued. 

While Klaus hated to admit it, he just didn't feel right at all.

He’d had yet another dream last night. This time it was Vanya. She’d arrived once again in the alley, stumbling around confused and scared before she walked out into the streets. He jolted awake in horror when he’d witnessed his sister get struck by a car. 

Klaus _hated_ these dreams. 

He hated how realistic they were. 

He hated that he always seemed to become so weak after they’d occur.

He hated that they kept happening, and he hated that despite urging Ben to go look, his siblings were never actually there. 

Klaus just wished, _for once_ , they would finally be there.

Suddenly, Klaus wavered. His head was swimming dizzily before he pressed his palm against the wall to steady himself. He draped his hand across his belly, swallowing down his sudden bout of nausea.

“Klaus,” Ben said, laying his hand against his brother’s back. “Hey, you don’t look so good, maybe you should lie down for a minute.”

Klaus wanted to comply, but he just felt too weak. Suddenly, everything felt so _wrong_. Klaus was sweating, stomach cramping painfully as his world started to fade in and out. He felt like he was going to pass out, he felt so weak.

“Klaus, go get Jill. Something’s wrong,” Ben urged, trying to get his sibling to listen. He’d recognized the past few days that Klaus’s health seemed to be slowly deteriorating again. It seemed small enough that he hadn’t been too worried about it. He was more tired than usual, having more weakness in his legs, but his spirits still seemed to be up. Now though, ever since he’d awoken from his nightmare about Vanya earlier that morning, Klaus hadn’t seemed well at all. Now, it was obvious that something was very, very wrong with his brother. “Klaus, please. She can help you.”

Klaus nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. He could feel how unwell he was. He could feel how his strength was diminishing more and more as the seconds wore on. He knew that he desperately needed help. Slowly, using the wall for support and to help guide him out of his bedroom, Klaus placed one unsteady foot in front of the other and made it out into the hallway. With each weary step he took, he could feel his body growing more and more unstable as his energy continued to fade.

God, why was he so dizzy...what was happening? 

Why was he suddenly so weak?

With a white knuckle grip, Klaus eased himself down the stairwell. Taking each step as slowly and carefully as he could. It felt like it took him hours to do-so. By the time he reached the bottom, Klaus’s energy was completely spent. He didn’t have it in him to stand for even a moment longer.

“Jill,” he whispered, unable to find the energy to raise his voice any higher, “anybody, please, help--” Klaus collapsed to the ground at the bottom of the stairwell. His eyelids fluttered, vision growing more hazy as Ben tried to comfort him.

“It’s okay, Klaus, Jill’s coming. You’re going to be okay.”

Klaus heard the sound of rushed footsteps approaching and Jill’s voice frantically shouting his name before he finally succumbed to his fatigue.

* * *

Klaus woke up and quickly realized he had no idea where he was. The world was moving around him; the outside world flickering past him quickly through his bedroom window. But, he wasn’t in his bedroom. He could feel the bed rocking beneath him, jostling his weary body around. Klaus could feel his panic rising within him. 

What was happening? 

Where was he?

“It’s okay, Klaus,” Ben’s voice cooed from beside him. Klaus finally realized he wasn’t in the mansion at all, but on a bus. “They’re taking you for help.”

“What?” Klaus questioned weakly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Taking me where?”

“California,” Came Jill’s soft voice. She took a seat beside him, pressing a cool damp cloth against Klaus’s feverish brow. He sighed, closing his eyes beneath her gentle touch. “One of our colleagues is a specialist out there who we hope will be able to help you.” Jill informed him.

“I think this is for the best, Klaus. We still don’t know what’s wrong, and you...you’re getting worse.” Ben said, taking his brother's hand into his own. He wasn’t visible right now, Klaus didn’t have the strength to make him corporeal, but Ben was thankful he was still able to make physical contact with his brother. For now, anyways.

“Just rest, okay?” Jill said, adjusting the cloth on Klaus’s forehead. “We have a long journey ahead of us. Just try to take it easy. You’re going to be okay.”

Klaus nodded his head and allowed the rocking of the bus to aid him in drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do just want to note really quickly..
> 
> 1- HIPAA is an abbreviation for: Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act, a 1996 Federal law that restricts access to individuals' private medical information. It wasn't enacted until 1996, BUT that being said I doubt you were supposed to openly discuss patient information in the 1960's. SO even though Jill and Ben were just chilling chatting about Klaus's health info, I doubt it would have actually happened. SO just pretend it was fine. SHHH my story, just go with it. lol
> 
> Sorry this chapter kinda rambles on and on, I had a lot to squeeze into this one and this was even after me trying to kinda tone down on the medical mumbo jumbo by not super explaining the ailments. But I promise, starting next chapter it should be more interesting as we will finally find out officially what is wrong with Klaus! Then the following chapter picks back up with canon! Woo!
> 
> Also, Klaus's "dreams" huh? Anyone have a theory on what's going on there? Hmm? I'd love to hear your theories in the comments!! ;)
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read along, commented, bookmarked, or subscribed thus far, I appreciate you! I hope this semi-boring chapter didn't scare you all off! I promise things are about to start getting more interesting! Just stay tuned!! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please be sure to let me know in the comments! Thank you again!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! This one is a bit shorter than the last two, but it contains all of the information I needed to get across! And this chapter reveals just what exactly is wrong with poor Klaus!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :)

After a long, exhausting nearly thirty hour road trip, they’d successfully brought Klaus to a specialist in San Francisco, California. Surely, someone with more experience and medical knowledge with such peculiar illnesses should have no troubles discovering what exactly was ailing him. The intent was wonderful, of course. Filling both Ben and Klaus with copious amounts of _hope_. Finally they should be getting the answers they’ve desired for so long. 

Finally Klaus _should_ be able to start getting better...

Unfortunately, luck simply was not on their side. Klaus and his medical team had already been in California for a little less than three weeks time and so far had been unsuccessful in yielding any necessary results. Nothing had changed - Except for Klaus’s health, which only continued to deteriorate. He was right back where he’d started when he first landed in Dallas back in 1960, only now his symptoms had progressively only gotten _worse_. Klaus had dropped a considerable amount of weight within the timeframe since he’d first arrived in California. Sure, his appetite was abysmal, but the rate he was dropping weight was alarming. Thank goodness he’d actually managed to gain a few pounds throughout the years while he was living under Kitty’s loving care, because had he not, surely he would have died simply by his startling weight loss alone. He was so unbelievably sickly, and weak, and tired all the goddamned time. Not only physically exhausted, but mentally as well. He was so tired of all of this. He just wanted to be healthy; to return back to normal. 

Or as normal as Klaus ever had been, anyways. 

Klaus’s medical team worked tandemly alongside the newcomers, or rather “specialists” as Jill and Keechie referred to them. But, so far, the only thing these people seemed to specialize in was pissing Klaus off. 

Why couldn’t anyone help him? What the hell was so wrong with him that no one—literally absolutely fucking _no one_ had the brain cells to figure it out?

They ran what must have been hundreds of examinations, sent out more blood samples and tissue cultures than he could count. Ran every possible test they could think of and still the results always returned inconclusively - which always wound up leading to yet another dead end. No answers whatsoever, just a seemingly endless stream of question, after question, after question.

After several weeks (which in reality, had really been continuing on for _three years_ by this point) without any relief, Klaus decided that he could no longer take the suffocating presence of this place for even a moment longer. So far it had only been successful in trapping Klaus right back in that fear and anxious behavior that he’d typically experienced through his numerous rendezvous with his ghosts; always encircling around him, poking and prodding at him, god, it made his skin fucking crawl. He knew that he desperately needed to escape from this place.

And the sooner the better…

It was getting late in the evening, the sun was slowly starting it’s descent towards the horizon, saying goodnight to yet another futile day. Another grossly tiring day of all new treatments that still continued to be fruitless, at best.

Klaus moaned slightly, his head lulling side to side as he worked towards trying to pry himself out of his slumber.

Sleep was all Klaus seemed to do, anymore. It was the only time he felt at peace; the only time he was able to avoid the prying needs of his medical team. The only way he could ignore the entire tragic existence that was his life. His eyelashes fluttered and he had to grant himself a few moments to allow his eyesight to adjust to being awake. Klaus rubbed at his eyes. 

His left eye had improved a little bit; the vision was still obscured with black spots, and he still occasionally would see flashing lights out of the corner of his eye, but the looming darkness that had begun to encroach, leaving him nearly entirely blind in the eye, had faded. Not entirely, but it was better. Klaus was just thankful at least something in his life had started to improve. 

Klaus peered around his bedroom. Now that he was more aware of his surroundings as well as himself Klaus realized that his body felt unbelievably heavy. He was always tired, but something about this fatigue felt… _different_. He sucked in a sharp breath, wincing, when a wave of nausea swept over him. Klaus laid a trembling hand over his cramping belly and squeezed his eyes closed. God, his temples were pulsating with a headache. He pressed his free hand against his brow, rubbing his thumb and fingers against the confounded sensation, but he quickly discovered that no matter how much he massaged, the pain simply refused to fade away. 

“Klaus,” Ben’s voice called from beside him, trying to gain his attention. He’d just faintly discerned that his brother was even there at all when the words that left his lips next made Klaus’s stomach drop. “Whatever you do, don’t panic.”

Panic? 

What was he talking about? 

Why would he--Klaus went to move his arm away from his temples when a tugging sensation from the crook of his elbow caught his attention. He peered down and recognized that he was connected to an IV. Okay, that was normal for Klaus ever since he’d become ill, so why would that be any added cause for concern?

“They didn’t know what else it could be, Klaus,” Ben began to explain, taking a seat on the bed beside his brother. Ben ran his fingertips over the tubing of the IV, his arm slowly reaching up towards the bag connected at the end. The bold words highlighted against the bright yellow sticker on the bag made Klaus’s heart clench. 

_Chemotherapy._

“I heard them say how they think it has to be cancer, Klaus. They can’t find any other logical explanation for what’s causing you to be so sick,” Ben informed his sickly brother. Klaus noted how Ben’s face was oddly pale and seemingly conflicted. “But according to what I’ve been able to gather from my sessions eavesdropping on Jill, they can’t find any trace of cancer anywhere in your system. It just….none of this makes sense.”

“Cancer?” Klaus questioned weakly, forcing his weary body into an upright position. He struggled to do-so, his entire being stuck in a perpetual fit of exhaustion - surely, the chemo wasn’t helping. Ben reached forward, moving to press his palms against his shoulders to ease him back down, urging him to rest only for his hands to phase through. 

Unfortunately, Klaus’s abilities and therefore connection with Ben had weakened right alongside Klaus’s physical strength. It took a lot out of him to simply make physical contact with his brother. Sadly, this meant that making Ben corporeal was a seemingly impossible feat...for now, anyways. 

“But, if they can’t find it, then that means I don’t have cancer...right?” Klaus asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. “Klaus, they can’t think of anything else, but,” Ben exhaled a sigh, his features deep in thought. “Jill didn’t seem pleased with the idea of pumping you full of poison without any concrete evidence. If you don’t have cancer, then treating you with chemotherapy might be really bad for you. And honestly, I agree with Jill. I don’t like this. Not at all.”

Klaus glanced down at the IV in his arm. “I don’t either, Ben.”

In a single fluid motion, Klaus hastily plucked the IV from his vein. He winced, rubbing his palm over the crook of his elbow. It was bruised; a permanent spectacle of purples to illustrate his flesh since the beginning of his treatments. What with all the blood tests, and IV’s and how easily he tended to bruise nowadays anyways, Klaus had grown accustomed to the new discoloration of his skin. It didn’t bother him, but now that he was actually paying attention, he was reminded of just how badly his arm constantly hurt. 

“Klaus, you can’t just abruptly stop chemo either, that might be doing more damage to your body than finishing the treatment!”

“I’m not some science experiment, Ben!” Klaus nearly shouted, causing Ben to immediately shrink back.

Klaus shook his head, throwing the blanket off of his legs and slowly leveraged himself onto his unsteady feet. He was forced to close his eyes when the room began to spin around him. Klaus stumbled, but was lucky enough to steady himself by bracing his hand against the wall.

“Klaus, you should sit back down. You should be resting--”

“I can’t stay here, Ben,” Klaus said, sucking in a breath.

“What? No, Klaus, they just need more time. They’re trying to help you--”

“They might be killing me!” Klaus shouted. He wavered, a building pressure in his head making him all the more dizzy. Ben reached out to help Klaus, but he pulled away. “Chemo without proof of cancer? What’s next, a lobotomy or they remove my eye? I can’t stay here, not anymore. I’m leaving.”

“Klaus, I know that you’re scared, I am too. But, while some of their methods might be botched, they truly are trying to help you. You need to stay, you need the help, we can’t just leave--”

“Then you can stay here without me, Ben,” Klaus pushed himself off of the wall, ignoring how lightheaded he felt and his brother's protests while he slowly trudged around his room to throw on some clothes. He settled for a comfortable pair of white and gray striped flowy pants with white boots. He winced, grabbing his stomach when he started to feel queasy. He didn’t have time to fumble around for a shirt, so Klaus just tugged the nearest coat from the hanger off the wall. It was a little more fancy than was necessary; stark white with blue trim and a bedazzled collar and cuffs, something Ms. Kitty got him as a gift, but he didn’t have the energy to find anything more suitable for his great escape. Klaus quickly jotted a little farewell letter to Ms. Kitty. He felt awful for leaving her, especially after everything she’d done for him, but he hoped she would understand.

_‘Ms. Kitty,_

_Please, forgive me. I’m so sorry._

_Thank you._

_For everything…_

_\- Klaus’_

“Klaus, please, reconsider--” Ben pleaded with his brother, following him around the room and down the hall. Klaus ignored him, walking as quickly out of this building and as far away from this place as his weak, uncooperative legs would carry him.

“Look,” Klaus said when they finally reached the exterior of the building. He spun to face his brother. “I know that their intentions are good. Jill, Keechie...Ms. Kitty, I appreciate everything they have done for me, I do. But, they don’t know how to truly help me, Ben. I can’t stay here. I just can’t--” Klaus wavered, his head was spinning and he felt so nauseated. He exhaled a long breath, closing his eyes while he steadied himself against one of the cars in the lot. “I’m leaving.” 

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed as he approached his brother's side. “Where would you even go?”

“Anywhere but here--”

“No, Klaus that’s a terrible idea, you’re sick--”

“I don’t care!” Klaus shouted, pressing his palm tighter against his stomach. “I cannot stay here one more minute, Ben!”

“Klaus, I just...I don’t like this,” Ben began to explain as Klaus pushed himself off of the car and started slowly walking once again. He was checking the handles of every car he passed in the lot, in search of an unlocked vehicle. “Your symptoms? Klaus, I--”

Klaus fumbled with a latch and smiled when a door opened - of course, it would be Kitty’s car. Even without trying, that woman still somehow managed to always help him. “Finally,” he went to get inside. 

Ben panicked, his brother couldn’t leave, especially not if what he was thinking could potentially be true.

“Klaus, I think I know what’s wrong with you!” Ben finally blurted.

Klaus paused, pushing his sunglasses on top of his head to truly look at his brother. “You do? Then, spit it out, what is it?”

Ben exhaled a long sigh, approaching his brother's side. “Okay, look. Do you remember your previous symptoms? How they were flu-like, you were so sick and then after a while they all just went away. Except for your eye issue, and the weakness in your legs?”

Klaus nodded. “Yeah?”

“Well,” Ben started, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think you might’ve had HIV.”

Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes as he started to try to climb into the vehicle once again. 

“Klaus, I’m serious!” Ben continued, “But now? How all of a sudden you’re so much worse? Klaus, I think--”

“You think what?” Klaus barked, slamming the car door closed as he straightened his posture, glaring at his brother.

“Klaus, I think that you might have AIDS!” Ben blurted, finally admitting his fears. 

Klaus’s face paled, sweat beading on his forehead as he absorbed what his brother just said. AIDS? As in Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome - the most advanced stage of HIV? Something that--without proper care would absolutely claim his life? Something that, in the time period he currently resided in had not even been _discovered_ yet? Something that, given his obvious current situation of being trapped here in the 1960’s without any way to get that proper treatment meant that Klaus’s fate surely had already been sealed? 

“W-what?” Klaus started, words barely audible as he attempted to wrap his mind around this information. “No, that...that can’t be, I don’t have--”

“Klaus, think about it and for once in your life, please, be reasonable,” Ben begged, maneuvering himself so that his eyes were in line with his brother’s. “You have all of the classic symptoms: fatigue, fever, loss of appetite, malaise, swollen lymph nodes, excessive sweating. Nausea, vomiting. Klaus, you keep getting sick with all of those opportunistic infections--even your eyes, your CMV, _that’s one_. You keep getting headaches. You’ve had pneumonia, what, three times in the past three years? And now the recent onset of severe unintentional weight loss. You’re white blood cell count is incredibly low, you have a virtually nonexistent immune system, even Jill agreed that it’s unprecedented. Those signs all pointed to cancer, but the fact that they couldn’t find any trace of it in your system? And Klaus, with your previous lifestyle? It makes sense. All of those needles and beds that you shared over the years with all of those unsavory people. Klaus, please, look at me,” Ben pleaded, grabbing Klaus by his shoulders, he needed him to focus, to pay attention. He needed his brother to listen to his words. Ben was just happy he was able to make contact, maybe the severity of this conversation was enough to strengthen their connection. “I’m sorry, but, Klaus...you have AIDS.”

Tears immediately welled within his eyes, tumbling over his hollowed cheekbones. Klaus couldn't help but cry. He didn't want to believe that such a horrible thing could be true. But deep down in Klaus’s weary bones he could feel that his brother must be right. He felt dirty, and disgusting. How could he allow such a horrible thing to happen to himself? Klaus continued to cry, surely he was allowed to feel some form of self pity? He was doomed to die here in the 1960’s without proper treatment. He was going to die all alone without his family by his side. Would they even care? Or mourn his loss? At least, he supposed, that didn’t matter anymore, considering they would probably never even find out. Klaus always believed he would die alone in an alley, but he figured from a drug overdose, or maybe even getting murdered for his stash, but to learn he was dying from this disease? He could hardly believe this was actually happening to _him_.

“Oh god, you’re right,” Klaus wailed, burying his face into his palms. His shoulders shook with each of his heartbreaking sobs. Ben ran his palm soothingly over his brother’s shoulder, trying his best to calm him down, to offer some ounce of comfort. 

Suddenly, Klaus stopped crying. He peeled his face away from his hands, leaning against the car as he looked into his brother’s eyes. “Wait, if I have AIDS...that means that I gave this to Dave?”

Ben could see the outright horror, and _guilt_ that plagued his siblings features. If Ben still had a heart, it would have shattered at the sight of the hurt behind his brother’s eyes. “Klaus, hey, don’t worry about that. You didn’t know, and Dave...it...it doesn’t matter.” he finished solemnly.

Klaus pulled away from Ben’s touch. “Yes, it does! I can...I can stop it.”

“Klaus,” Ben started, watching as his brother moved to open the car door once again. “What are you thinking?”

Klaus slowly eased his fatigued body into the seat behind the wheel of the car. “I’m going back to Dallas. I need to find Dave, he hasn’t enlisted yet. It’s...it’s not too late, Ben. I can stop this. I can stop him from ever enlisting for that stupid war, I can save his life,” Klaus closed his eyes, gripping his hands at ten and two on the wheel, pressing his forhead against the cool leather of the grip. “I can save him from ever meeting me.” he whispered through his tears.

“Klaus, no. You heard Five, interacting in any way, changing the events of time and history? That's a bad idea all the way around. And you’re sick, you can’t hold all of that responsibility over your own head, Klaus. You need to take it easy, you need to rest--”

Klaus pushed himself upright in the chair, pounding his palm against the steering wheel, effectively silencing his brother. 

Klaus turned to Ben, fresh tears in his sorrowful eyes. “I love him, Ben! Don’t you get it? I love him, and dammit, I want to save his life!”

Ben’s features softened as he watched Klaus begin to cry all over again. He knew how deeply Klaus cared for Dave; he’d heard the story of the soldier who swept his brother off his feet, showed him what it meant to be loved. The man who worked so hard to ensure that Klaus was only ever treated with kindness, respect, compassion and _love_. Who swore to never, ever hurt him. Ben knew of the man that his brother held in his arms and was forced to say goodbye to as he watched helplessly as he bled to death in his own arms. Ben understood why Klaus would do absolutely anything in his power to save his life, he just wished that power didn’t fall solely on him.

“Klaus, no. Please--”

“It’s my dying wish, Ben!” 

Ben stopped his pleading. His own scared, water logged eyes meeting his brother’s. He hated to hear those words leave his brother’s lips. _Dying wish_ \--Ben only wished those words weren’t real, but he knew if Klaus didn’t make it back to 2019 for proper treatment, and soon, those words were sure to come true.

Klaus continued to cry harder. “It’s my dying wish to save his life. Ben, I love him. I’ve never loved anyone, or had anyone love me like that before. Dave was such a beautiful soul, he didn’t deserve to die. I can’t...I can’t let him die, Benny. Not again. Just, please...please don’t make this any harder for me than it already is. I...I could really use your support.”

Klaus looked at Ben with tear filled eyes one more time before he allowed his eyelids to drift closed. He couldn’t look at him, or anyone, for that matter, any longer. His heart was breaking, taking in all of this new information - discovering that not only was he suffering from this illness, but that he’d transmitted it to the love of his life as well? Klaus needed to save Dave, he needed to stop him from ever enlisting in that god forsaken war, and he needed to save him from ever meeting him. Ben reached over, throwing his arms around his brother in a comforting embrace. Klaus melted against his touch, absorbing every single bit of solace his brother willingly offered him. 

The two boys pulled away from each other, Ben wiping away Klaus’s tears when he cupped his brother’s face within his palms, looking him straight in his eyes. “Alright,” he began. “Let’s do this, just, please, promise me that no matter what happens, you can handle this?”

Klaus nodded his head, sniffling back his tears. “Yeah, yeah I promise.” 

Klaus took a moment to compose himself, continuing to wipe away his tears before folding down the visor, grabbing the car key before it got the chance to fall. With shaky hands he slid the key into the ignition, cranking the car to a start. He shifted the car into drive, easing his foot off the brake and pressed down on the gas pedal, beginning the long journey from San Francisco back to Dallas. He glanced into the rearview mirror, watching as the building behind him grew smaller, and smaller; the familiar faces it held within its walls fading as they drove further, and further away. Ben laid his hand on Klaus’s shoulder, and the two men shared a soft smile. 

“I promise.” Klaus assured one last time to Ben, but even more than that, to _himself_.

Klaus knew that if he didn’t receive the proper treatment for his illness he would die. He could feel his health getting worse, his body growing weaker as each new day wore on. But most importantly, he knew what all of this meant; if he was successful on this journey, he would lose the love of his life forever - they would never share those moments in time, those memories, or that overwhelming love. But, if it meant that Dave could continue on with his life, live on to be an old man and be happy, healthy and safe away from him and this awful disease, then Klaus knew deep within the shattered depths of his broken heart that despite how badly he knew he would miss Dave, ensuring he would be okay meant that it would all be worth it to him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Klaus! For anyone who may be wondering: In 1983, scientists discovered the virus that _causes_ AIDS. The virus was at first named HTLV-III/LAV (human T-cell lymphotropic virus-type III/lymphadenopathy-associated virus) by an international scientific committee. I'm not going to note it in the story, but let's just say because of Klaus that people from his medical team (Jill, anyone?) were potentially part of that pioneering group that discovered it. But I'm not going into detail with that in the story though - considering that’s in the 80’s and not the 60’s lol
> 
> so, figuring out how they would actually treat Klaus for this unknown illness back in the 60's was super hard. I struggled finding any information on that on google, so all treatment methods were thankfully recommended to me by friends. So thank you Kay (siriuspiggyback) for a TON of information, and also giving me the idea for Klaus's eye issue with the CMV and his leg weakness. And also the chemo was actually recommended to me by my friend Dan (veteranklaus) so, thanks Dan! And Kay! Thank you both, you guys really came in clutch in helping me figure out this story! lol :)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER morphs back into canon! The next chapters might be kind of longer, there's a lot to fit into them. Also, I'm going to _try_ to keep up with this weekly update schedule, but there might be times where I miss a few updates. I've got a lot of stuff going on in the next few weeks, so I cannot promise I'll make each weekly update. But I do promise I will try my best! :)
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading along, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed or commented on this story so far! I absolutely love hearing from you all. If you're enjoying this story, have questions, or maybe even tips for this illness (google only tells me so much, but I promise, I'm trying to be as respectful and knowledgeable of the diagnosis of HIV/AIDS as I can be) I would absolutely love to hear from you in the comments!!
> 
> Thank you all again, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again next weekend (fingers crossed!) for the next installment!! Take care! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it merges in with canon guys! Keep in mind a lot will be changing in this story (especially later on).
> 
> **TW: Period typical homophobia.**

The old Dodge crept to a halt on the side of the rural road, a thick cloud of smoke billowing from beneath its hood. Judging by the prevalent cracks and it’s apparent lack of maintenance, it quickly became quite obvious that this was a road less traveled. Klaus shifted the car into park, swinging open the door. It creaked loudly as he did so, the grating noise irritating Klaus’s already pulsating migraine. He frowned, noting how the action itself took him much more effort than he anticipated it would - _especially_ considering it was such a simple task. He sighed, tipping his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, taking a few moments to muster the energy he knew he needed to stand. Klaus was so tired; driving for such a long distance without any true form of rest. He just wanted to lie down and sleep, at least for a little while, but he knew he couldn’t relax.

_Not yet._

After a minute or so, Klaus slowly leveraged himself out of the vehicle, grunting at the effort it took for him to do-so. His legs trembled beneath his slight weight with each step. They were already weak and unsteady, but after going for so long without much use over the course of this trip, it came as no surprise that _now_ they struggled to hold him upright at all. But, Klaus managed to keep them cooperative - for now. He slammed the door, leaning his weight into his palms against the panel, squeezing his eyes closed when he became lightheaded. He felt like he was going to topple over from his fatigue, but he knew there was no time to slow down. 

Not when they were so close. 

After taking a few deep breaths to will his lightheadedness away, Klaus pushed himself off the car door. He winced, swallowing down a bout of nausea, pressing his palm against his roiling belly. 

“Now what?” He whined pitifully, slowly making his way around to the front of the vehicle. Klaus popped the hood and smoke rushed out from it’s undercarriage; the dense fumes irritated his already upset belly, causing him to cough. He fanned the smoke away from himself until a new wave of his never ending nausea decided to rear its ugly head, attacking his internal organs once again. Klaus moaned, hissing in pain as he doubled over, leaning his weight against the bumper. The heat of the metal stung his palms, but Klaus simply didn’t possess the energy any longer to care.

God, why did he have to constantly be so damn sick? Couldn’t he just get one break from this incessant torment from his ailment? 

“The car overheated,” Ben informed, joining his sibling. He frowned as he took in his sickly brother’s panting form. 

It was no secret that Klaus hadn’t been feeling well - the long road trip from San Francisco back to Dallas certainly hadn’t helped his health nor his overall situation. It broke Ben’s unbeating heart to see how badly his brother was clearly struggling. Ben couldn’t help but wish that they would have stayed put in California; Klaus was _sick_ , he desperately needed help, but he knew his brother’s intentions were pure and in a way, that he was right in deciding to leave. 

While Jill and her team were doing everything in their power to help Klaus, they weren’t treating him the way he needed - not _properly_ , anyways. Sure, they treated him with care and tried their best, but knowing what they know now, that this wasn’t just some run of the mill illness - that his brother was suffering from AIDS which had no treatment plan at this time, absolutely no cure, and therefore no hope in sight, well, needless to say, Ben understood why Klaus would much prefer to leave that place behind and seek Dave in hopes of saving at least _one_ persons life.

Ben sighed, gently running his palm over Klaus’s shoulder in a soothing gesture - thanking his lucky stars when he made contact. 

He watched his clearly unwell brother with sad eyes. “Klaus, you should sit in the car, someone’s bound to drive past.”

Klaus swallowed down his nausea, shaking his head before straightening his posture, looking past his brother at the billboard on the side of the road. 

“No,” Klaus whispered, pointing at the sign. Both boys read what it proclaimed: Statdler’s Restaurant 5 Miles. “We’re almost there, let’s just walk.”

“Walk?” Ben questioned, eyes wide. “Klaus, no way, that’s a terrible idea--” he tried to protest, but Klaus wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Klaus looked to his brother; face gaunt and pale. “Look, sitting here doing nothing as I bake to death in a hot car isn’t much better than walking, Ben. Besides, at least that’s being productive and heading in the direction we need--”

“Klaus, do you even hear yourself,” Ben interrupted, trying desperately to convince his brother to listen. “It’s got to be close to one hundred degrees outside, you’re sick, at least sitting is taking it easy--”

“I’m tired of sitting!” Klaus exclaimed, slamming his palm against the bumper in frustration. He closed his eyes, leaning his weight into his hands. He was lightheaded, and knew the last thing he needed to be doing was riling himself up or stressing himself out, but he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. “Besides,” Klaus began, rubbing his eyes with shaky fingers. “I think I’m dehydrated, Ben. I really need something to drink.”

Ben deflated, his arms dropping against his sides in defeat. The truth of the matter was that he knew his brother was right. While Ben understood how happy Klaus was to finally be free of that suffocating place, he knew this trip wouldn’t be easy for him - not in the slightest. 

Going back to Dallas to ensure he never meets or falls in love with the one person he ever truly _loved_? That alone would be more difficult for his brother than Ben could even begin to fathom, but he knew that Klaus was bound and determined knowing he had no other choice. Of course, a long road trip for his brother, especially when he was already so sickly and under the influence of an unwarranted and quite frankly, _unnecessary_ round of chemotherapy clearly had not been the best idea. 

What should have typically only been a 26 hour road trip quickly morphed into damn well near 40 hours of a painful journey paved by nauseous spells. Ben could only sit back and watch helplessly as Klaus tried so hard to ignore the pain in his gut, to push through it and continue on, knowing he had somewhere so incredibly important to be and such a limited time frame to get there. Ben, of course, knew that Klaus was only human and could only physically handle so much strain. 

Klaus, however, apparently did not. 

Ben lost count of how many times they were forced to pull over to the side of the road to let Klaus relieve the growing agonizing pressure in his belly. They only ever stopped, unfortunately to fill the car with gas, use the restroom or when Klaus was forced to give into his sickness. 

And poor Klaus, Ben knew that his brother must be exhausted. The entire trip he’d absolutely refused to rest. He couldn't, he wouldn’t even pull into a rest stop for an hour to sleep, he was too focused on only one thing: saving Dave’s life. The only time he got what Ben wasn’t even entirely certain he could classify as rest was when Klaus was walking back to the car after being sick and had another one of those strange ‘visions’. 

This time, Klaus swore up and down that he saw Five’s arrival into this decade. This dream was different, though. He said he didn’t land in the alley like the others, he’d landed nearby on a bench...with Hazel? 

Klaus hadn’t even finished explaining what he’d witnessed before the color drained from his face and he collapsed to the ground. Ben almost wished that he’d allowed him to continue to lay there and sleep, lord knows he desperately needed it, but he couldn’t just leave Klaus unconscious on the side of the road.

Truthfully, Ben hated those weird dreams just as badly as his brother did. Neither of them understood them, they never made any sense. All they proved to do was leave Klaus thoroughly spent. 

That was just earlier that morning, and while Ben hated to admit it, he knew his brother was right. He hadn’t eaten anything in days, and anything he did drink he must have vomited up by now. Ben knew that Klaus desperately needed to re-hydrate, and more importantly - 

_Klaus needed to rest._

Ben got pulled from his thoughts when Klaus pointed at the billboard. 

“Oh, come on, Ben. The next exit is just a mile up the road,” he began, pushing himself off of the car and taking a wobbly step towards his brother. “There’s bound to be a gas station or something.” 

Finally, Ben caved and nodded his head in agreement.

Klaus smiled, taking that as an answer enough. “Perfect! Now, come on, Benny-boy, chip-chop, let’s go.”

* * *

Klaus could not even begin to wrap his head around how unbelievably hot it was outside. For having absolutely no perception of temperature, Ben was right - it easily had to be anywhere from 100-105 degrees with 100% humidity. Klaus could feel a thick sheen of moisture pooling on his skin; heavy rivulets of sweat dripping down his chest and back. He squinted against the bright rays of the sun; even with sunglasses on, the intensity of the light was quickly becoming all too much for him, making his eyes and head scream in protest. The road ahead of him almost looked like it was underwater, but Klaus knew it was merely an optical illusion - a mirage tricking his sight. He closed his eyes, willing his weary legs to keep carrying him onward in a forward motion. 

Klaus felt so weak; he knew that a lack of sleep certainly wouldn't aid his situation. He was lightheaded, and nauseous - the chemo still continuing to wreak havoc on his already weakened system, but he knew he couldn’t pause for any of that. Klaus was a man on a mission, he couldn’t allow his ailment to stop him from completing his incredibly important task. He needed to keep pushing himself, get back to Dallas, find Dave and convince him to stay the hell away from that stupid war.

And to stay the hell away from _him_.

“Look!” Ben said, pointing just up the road and to the right at a small, inconspicuous looking building. 

It was a bar, nothing too fancy by the looks of things, but none of that mattered. All that _did_ matter was that he’d made it to a destination that surely would have something for him to drink, and offer him a cozy corner to kick up his feet and relax; if even for just a few measly minutes.

The brother’s approached the building, sighing in relief as they stepped onto the weathered and rickety front step. Klaus had never been more thankful to see such a grimy tavern as he had been in that moment. Slowly, he stepped forward towards the entrance, throwing open the door before stepping inside. 

Klaus was a little displeased to find the temperature wasn’t much better inside of the bar than out, but he would take what he could get. Besides, beggars can’t be choosers, as they say. He straightened, peering around the interior of the small building. 

It was dark, and dingy. Pool tables crafted with walnut wood and hideous green cloth that was stained; discolored by years no doubt of alcohol and probably bodily fluids being spilt upon the fabric. The pungent scent of sweat and cigarette smoke filled the air like it’s own atmospheric aura of nicotine and B.O. The dimly lit copper-plated pendant lights barely illuminating the patrons inside, but as dungeonesque as this place may be, Klaus could still clearly see the disapproving glances that were pointedly looking his way. Klaus exhaled a slow, calming breath, adjusting his coat just as one of the bar patrons looked at him with distaste. 

“You lost, boy?” The man asked in a gruff, grizzly-like tone. His harsh, unexpected voice sent a pigeon flying from the rafters. Klaus watched it make it’s fleeting escape, landing above a low hanging beam across the bar. Klaus huffed out a surprised ‘huh’ seeing it joining a small group of it’s feathered friends.

There were birds in here?

Klaus shook his head to clear his mind, trying to reel his thoughts back in. He rolled his eyes at himself, realizing he really did have the attention span of a goldfish - who cared if there were birds in the bar? 

He cleared his throat, tugging his coat tighter against himself in an effort to shield himself from the man’s view. “Thirsty, actually.”

Klaus could see the man’s features twisting with anger, his body tensing as he roughly laid down his pool stick. It was obvious he wasn’t happy with his answer, but Klaus honestly didn’t give a shit. Afterall, he hadn’t lied. He _was_ thirsty - _very_ thirsty. But more than that, he was _exhausted_ and not in the mood to deal with some random dick-wad who was looking to pick a fight just for the sake of one. 

In an effort to circumvent any unwanted hostility and avoid any more confrontation, Klaus made his way over to the bar. There were no seats available, so he opted to simply stand there, leaning forward to rest his forearms against the sticky surface of the filthy tabletop, choosing to ignore what all must be causing the counter to be so grimy. Klaus laid his weary head down on his arms, closing his eyes. Even he couldn’t believe how lightheaded he was. He could feel how badly his body was screaming at him, begging him to rest. But Klaus was a seasoned pro at ignoring his own needs. Besides, the burn in his throat was louder, calling his attention to quench its thirst. 

“Can I get you something?” The bartender asked, running a cloth over a tumbler in his hands.

Klaus quickly lifted his head from his arms, straightening his posture. He ran his shaky fingers through his grown-out sweat dampened curls. Klaus squinted, trying to clear the haze from his vision. Damn that left eye of his. God, he was so ready for his eyesight to return to normal.

“Oh, uh, yeah, can I have some water, please?” he asked in a soft tone.

The bartender rolled his eyes, clearly hoping for a ‘harder’ choice, or rather a more money-earning order. He slammed the glass in his hand against the bar with a loud clink, filling the tumbler sloppily with water before sliding it towards Klaus who accepted it with unsteady hands.

“Thank you,” Klaus said, eagerly pressing the glass to his parched lips. The man nodded, slinging his towel over his shoulder, turning to leave in order to help the next patron. “Hey, wait,” Klaus called, earning the man’s attention. “Do you happen to know when the next bus to Dallas is coming?”

“Sure do,” The man said, staring at Klaus with unimpressed features. Klaus looked into the man’s beady gray eyes, waiting for an answer, but it seemed he wasn’t planning on actually divulging such information. Suddenly, the sound of laughter broke out around him, and Klaus furrowed his brows, peering around the bar. 

Klaus didn’t know how no matter where he was; whether it be a bar, a church, 2019, the 1960’s, it didn’t matter, he always seemed to manage drawing everyone’s unwanted attention. Typically, he wouldn’t mind it - if it were _positive_ attention, but something about the way their eyes were sizing him up made Klaus’s curdled belly drop to his knees. 

Klaus cleared his throat, trying to ignore the patrons who were watching him around the bar. He smiled, keeping his features soft and open, he didn’t want to start any trouble over nothing. 

“And when might that be?” he asked.

“3 o’clock sharp,” the bartender started, “Tomorrow.” he finished.

Klaus nodded his head solemnly, fiddling with the glass in his hands. “Okay, thank y--” the man was already gone, leaving Klaus talking to thin air.

“Wow, really friendly bunch we’ve got here, wouldn’t you agree?” Ben noted, leaning against the counter beside his brother. 

Klaus hummed in acknowledgement, taking another sip of his water. “Just peachy.”

“Hey, pretty boy,” a man sitting at a nearby table said. 

Klaus turned, eyeing the man wearily before pointing at himself. “Do you mean me?” 

“Yeah, you,” said the man, cracking his knuckles as he settled himself deeper into his chair. “you wanna play a little poker while you wait?” 

Klaus stood up straighter, his attention perking at the offer - _surely_ he and Ben could milk this situation; clean these fools out of all of their money. But while the offer was tempting, Klaus knew now simply was not the time for him to allow himself to get wrapped up in such silly games. 

Even with the little bit of water he now had in his system, Klaus was still incredibly lightheaded, his stomach churning in upset so badly that he could hardly focus. While he hated to admit it, the chemo was still wreaking havoc on his system, and due to his AIDS, he’d already been so ill. Not to mention his recent unexpected jaunt in the heat and long, exhausting drive from California hadn’t helped. While he wished his situation was much different than it was, Klaus could feel that he simply didn’t have the strength nor the energy to play a game. Instead, he thought (with much persuasion from Ben) he should skip out on this, and just find a cozy corner to lie down for a little while to finally get some long overdue rest.

“Sorry fellas, while I would be delighted and wish I could, it’s been a really long day,” Klaus stated tiredly, yawning for emphasis. “I’m going to have to pass. Rain check?”

Evidently, the man didn’t like his answer. Not that Klaus should be surprised, of course - no one ever seemed to like anything he had to say. 

Story of his life.

The man slammed his fist against the table, pushing himself up with such force it sent his chair clattering to the ground. The sound of pigeons cooing anxiously and wings flapping overhead chorused amongst the ruckus. “What, you think you're too good to play with us?” The man demanded to know.

“Klaus,” Ben said, laying his palm over his brother’s shoulder. “We should leave.”

“What, me?” Klaus asked, pressing his fingertips against his chest, inching himself back until the edge of the bartop was digging into his spine. “No, no, not at all. Like I said, it’s just been a really long day--”

“Look at him, Jimbo,” Started what Klaus presumed must have been one of the man’s friend’s since he’d approached him from the same table. “Look at his sissy clothes,” he said, roughly tugging on Klaus’s coat. “Looks like we got ourselves a queer.”

Klaus quickly shrugged his shoulder out of the man’s unsolicited grip. “If you keep undressing me with your eyes I’m going to catch cold.” he weakly goaded. 

Ben looked at his brother, shaking his head disapprovingly. Klaus knew it was a dumb idea to allow those fuckers to get under his skin, and he knew more than that how unwise it was to poke the bear. But he was tired, and irritable, and they were all up in his business. They needed to back off. But by the looks of the crowd encircling around him, Klaus knew the likelihood of that happening was low.

“Klaus, now is not the time to provoke these clowns,” Ben said, taking a threatening step forward as though he could protect his brother from the rising hostility in the room. “We need to leave. Right now!”

“That true, boy?” Jimbo, as his friend referred to him spat, getting right in Klaus’s face. Klaus winced, holding his hands up, trying to keep the man away from him. Klaus could smell the stench of alcohol seeping from his breath - this was not going to end well.

“I should go--” Klaus began to say, trying desperately to slip past the man, but unfortunately his efforts were for not. Suddenly, a pair of hands were thrust upon his shoulders. Before Klaus could comprehend what was happening, he was spun around, his face slammed against the bar.

“Did I say you could go?” Jimbo barked, pressing his forearm against the back of Klaus’s neck, effectively holding him down. Birds started flying overhead, startled by the sudden confrontation.

“Look at the little sissy!”

“You crying, queer?” Several men taunted, their laughter filling the small space as they stood around, watching the show. 

Klaus groaned, squeezing his eyes closed. His head was spinning, and his belly ached. He tried again to wriggle himself loose from under the man’s grasp, but he was already so tired, he was simply too weak, he didn’t have the strength. It was made clear that Jimbo didn’t appreciate his efforts, as just for show, he lessened his hold on Klaus, allowing him to push himself up a little, and away from the bar only to slam his face down hard against the surface once again. Klaus cried out in pain, only succeeding in fueling the entertainment of the men around him, causing their riotous laughter to grow even louder.

Jimbo wrenched Klaus away from the bar, his head toppling back dizzily at the sudden motion. His eyelashes fluttered as he tried to get his vision to focus. Jimbo laughed, digging his fingers harshly into the delicate skin of Klaus’s arms. 

“Catch this, Clyde!” he said, before shoving Klaus forward towards the group of men before him. 

Klaus’s weakened legs buckled, struggling to cooperate as he stumbled towards the man, only for Clyde to side step out of his way, allowing Klaus to fall against the table. He landed on it with such force, it knocked over, spilling Klaus’s debilitated body roughly onto the filthy ground below. 

“Whoops,” The man laughed, watching as Klaus tried to push himself up with unsteady limbs only to collapse back down once again. 

Klaus whimpered, struggling to pull in each breath. His chest heaved, harsh wheezes leaving his lips as his vision faded in and out. He realized he was laying on the ground, surrounded by broken beer bottles, empty tumblers, and bird shit. He closed his eyes, just grateful that none of the broken glass had cut into his flesh, or broken his skin - _yet_. Klaus’s stomach cramped painfully, nausea building within him as he clamped his hand against his belly, letting out a pained cry. Not now, please God, please don’t let him get sick in front of these bastards. 

The crowd came closer, the sound of glass crunching beneath boots as they encircled around him. Klaus opened his eyes to take in the malicious smiles plastered upon his tormentors faces.

“Look at this fuckin’ fairy,”

“Made the little bitch cry, Jimbo,”

“Me?” Jimbo started, throwing his head back in a laugh. “I think we have Clyde and his butterfingers to thank for that.”

“Let’s beat the queer!”

“Yeah!” Klaus’s heart clenched at the cheers of joy, and excitement at the possibility of whooping his ass filling his ears. Klaus knew what the 60’s were like - he knew of the blatant homophobia of the era. But more than that - Klaus knew that he was in trouble.

“Klaus, get up,” Ben urged, eyes wide as he watched the men prowl closer towards their prey - closer towards his unwell brother.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but a cry fell past his lips when his belly cramped once again. He clamped his hand over it, just willing, and praying to the little bitch in the sky to please, make it stop, make it go away. Make _them_ stop, please, make _them_ leave him alone. But he knew deep down his pleas would go unanswered. They always did.

He sucked in a shaky breath, peering up towards the crowd formed around him. “Please,” he begged, voice trembling in fear. “I don’t want any trouble. Please, just let me go.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Jimbo said, cupping his palm to his ear theatrically. “You’re asking for trouble?” The next thing Klaus knew, a steel toed boot slammed against his ribcage. He cried out in white hot agony, tears immediately springing to his eyes.

Another kick, this time from another offender as it careened against his back. More people seemed to join in on the assault, more kicks making contact with Klaus’s feeble body. Another kick to his back, his ribs. Klaus’s vision started to black out from a kick to his head. Finally, a kick to his stomach caused Klaus to vomit - he couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Fight back, Klaus,” Ben pleaded, trying to get his brother to listen. He knew that he was weak, but more than that, he knew he couldn’t physically handle this abuse for much longer. It was obvious these men, no, _bullies_ had no plans for stopping their assault against his brother. If Klaus didn’t do something, and fast, he would be in serious trouble. “Conjure me, or fight back, Klaus, please! You have to do something!”

Klaus heard Ben’s pleading, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was seeing stars, he didn’t have the strength, and what little energy he did have he could feel was fading - and fast. Klaus closed his eyes, mumbling a quick ‘sorry’ to his brother before he allowed his tense body to relax, being unable to do anything more except stand down and accept blow after blow.

“No, Klaus! Please! You have to fight back!” Ben could only watch on in absolute horror as those bastards continued their assault against his brother. This was so unfair; Klaus hadn’t done anything wrong. He just wanted some water, and a quiet, safe place to rest. He just wanted to make it home to Dallas - he just wanted to save Dave. Being attacked by these bigoted assholes for his sexual orientation (his _assumed_ sexual orientation, no less) was just wrong. Whether Klaus - or anyone, for that matter - was gay, straight, bi, pan - whatever, it shouldn’t matter! He didn’t deserve this! No one deserved such abuse!

Finally, after what felt like forever, but thankfully had only been a few seconds, the bartender broke up the patrons bullying his brother, throwing them off of his ragged and limp form. 

Ben sucked in a sharp breath of relief despite the fact that his lungs needed no oxygen. “Oh, thank god! Finally!”

Klaus blinked his bleary eyes, weakly tilting his head up to peer at the bartender. “T-Th’nk you,” he mumbled weakly.

The bartender huffed, rolling his eyes as he shooed Klaus’s attackers away from the scene of the blatant hate crime. “Fuck’n got what you deserved, starting trouble in my bar,” he spat, leaning over Klaus’s beaten, weakened form. “Looks like you’ll be getting that ride back to Dallas you was lookin’ for after all, queer. Cops are on their way.”

Klaus furrowed his brows, cocking his head to the side. The cops were on their way - for him? As if _he_ were the one who was in the wrong in this situation? 

_Wow…_

Damn the 60’s, and _damn_ his luck. 

Klaus’s eyelashes fluttered, his head collapsing back down against the beer stained and pigeon shit encrusted floor. Klaus’s chest heaved for breath, his energy continuing to weaken as his vision began to fade.

“Klaus?” Ben said, kneeling before his brother. He laid his palm over his shoulder, frowning when his hand phased through. Ben resorted to snapping his fingers, clapping his hands, repeatedly calling his name. He couldn’t let Klaus pass out, not now. “Klaus, please, stay with me!”

Klaus’s lashes fluttered closed, his cheek lulling limply against the filthy ground beneath him just as the entrance to the door swung open, and officers of the law stormed into the building.

“Please, Klaus! Wake up!” Ben pleaded, watching helplessly as the patrons pointed at Klaus, his brother, the _‘guilty assailant’_ who laid unconscious on the floor by the hands of his abusers.

Ben watched helplessly as the police hauled his brother’s limp body off the ground. He followed them as they dragged Klaus roughly by his arms outside, cooing to his brother in a desperate effort to comfort him as they shoved him unceremoniously into the back of their police cruiser. Ben sat wordlessly beside Klaus’s beaten and weary form with tears burning his eyes, unable to do anything as they carted his innocent brother off to jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the graphic nature of that guys. I promise that’s the worst of the homophobic stuff for this story. (Especially since I’m honestly quite uncomfortable writing it) There will be more, but it’ll be canon (the encounter with Dave’s uncle later on) so I promise this was the worst of it. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, all of your lovely comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions, you all are lovely! As always, I would love to hear from you in the comments! Let me know what you’re thinking. Do you have any theories on how I’ll be shaking things up? I’d love to know!
> 
> Also, I know that Klaus’s diagnosis is technically not official. Ben isn’t a doctor, after all, and since it’s not even discovered yet it would be impossible for him to he diagnosed. But, based off of his symptoms and everything they’re quite certain it has to be that or advanced HIV. (And they’re correct)
> 
> Next up, Klaus meets a lovely new friend in jail and we all know what happens from there ;)
> 
> Thank you again!! I (hope) to see you guys next week! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m house sitting and wrote 90% of this chapter on my phone today so I apologize in advance if it’s not the best. BUT I hope that you’ll still enjoy!!
> 
> **TW: Brief period typical homophobia and mentioned period typical racism.**

Klaus was tossed roughly into the processing cell at the Dallas Police Department. He grunted in pain, coiling his limbs towards himself when his debilitated body slammed hard against the unforgiving cemented ground. Klaus couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the bleakness of this entire situation. He hadn’t even done anything wrong and yet here he was, forced into a jail cell. Not that this was unfamiliar to him - after all, he’d spent many unfortunate nights behind bars in his lifetime, but they’d never been due to such hapless events such as this. He supposed he may as well accept that getting roughed up, literally tossed on his face, was practically a part of who he was now. Almost like a personality trait, since it seemed to continue to happen to him. It being because he wasn’t straight, however, was definitely an unexpected plot twist that even he hadn’t expected, though. 

Klaus’s body began to tremble, a side effect from his pain mixing with the chilled air around him. With painstaking effort, he rolled onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing hard against his belly when his insides twisted with upset. His illness left him nauseous enough, but the chemo was really hitting him hard now that it’d had a chance to settle within his system. He only hoped the effects of it would begin to wear off sooner rather than later.

Klaus felt so sick, he was in pain, he just wanted to lie down, try to find a comfortable position - which given his current predicament Klaus knew wouldn't be a simple feat - and _rest_. 

But he couldn’t. 

He was trapped inside a jail cell, stuck within the confines of his beaten down and downright unwell body, and unable to do a damn thing about anything. He should be out there looking for Dave. Didn’t that little wench in the sky understand Klaus had much more important things to attend to than just lie here cold and suffering while he waits for his inevitable end?

“Outta my way, queer,” A fellow inmate in the cell block demanded, stopping right against Klaus’s side. He paused briefly as though he were waiting for a reaction from Klaus before he shuffled forward; the toe of his boot jabbing painfully into Klaus’s lower belly. Klaus cried out in pain, curling himself up impossibly tighter. The man held up his hands in mock surrender, “Whoops, sorry door-mat.” He wore a vile smirk on his lips before he stepped over Klaus’s writhing body on the floor to take a seat on the bed against the wall. 

Way to literally kick a man while he was already down. 

“Klaus, get up,” Ben urged his sibling from beside him. “I know you’re not feeling so hot right now, but you need to find a safer place to lie down. Look, there's an open bench over there,” he said, pointing towards the dividing wall between their cell and the next. He tried to push Klaus’s sweat dampened curls away from his brother’s eyes, only for his fingers to phase through. Ben frowned, exhaling a defeated sigh before he returned his focus to his brother. “Come on, get up, you can do it.” 

Klaus hissed out in pain, pressing tighter against his belly when it cramped once again. He nodded in agreement, though. He knew his brother was right. The ground was no place for anyone to lie in a jail cell, especially someone who was already so sick and clearly made a better ‘door mat’ than a living, breathing human being. Klaus took a few deep, steadying breaths, psyching himself up to stand before planting his palms to either side of himself. It took him a few agonizingly long minutes to do-so, but eventually he was able to leverage himself up and onto his feet. He swayed when he stood; his body left incredibly sore after his little rendezvous with those homophobic pricks at the bar, mixed with how weak he’d already been for so long beforehand left Klaus feeling rather...well, like _shit_ , if he was putting it lightly. 

Klaus was _exhausted_. It’d been a couple of days since he’d been able to get a decent amount of rest. Sure, he’d ‘slept’ when he passed out on the floor of that bar, but that rest was short lived before he was roughly slammed back into consciousness when he was thrown into the back of that police cruiser. Klaus winced, running his fingertips tenderly down his side. He could already see the deep purple bruising forming against the pallor of his skin, he was just grateful that no blood had been drawn from him in the scuffle. He may not have been doing great, but things could absolutely have been going much, much worse. 

Slowly, Klaus hobbled to the bench seat against the dividing wall of his cell and the next before crawling onto it. He groaned, his body contorting into uncomfortable positions before he was finally able to lay down in a tight ball, pulling his limbs close to his body in an attempt to find warmth. Unfortunately, he failed to find such comfort and he continued to shake from the chills that were plaguing him and his debilitating pain. 

God, he was in so much pain...

“Well, at least you were able to contact Kitty. Hopefully her friend can bail you out of here soon.” Ben said in a hopeful, soothing tone as he took a seat beside his brother’s trembling form, watching him with worried eyes.

He was grateful that Klaus was still permitted to make one phone call after he was booked, he was even more thankful that Klaus actually had a damn good contact who would come in handy for instances such as these…

* * *

“You get one phone call, better hope they answer.” The guard said mockingly, stuffing the corded phone into Klaus’s unsteady hands. Klaus nodded, pulling the phone to his ear. He closed his eyes, blowing out a breath as he wracked his brain trying to remember the number. Luckily, while Klaus’s memory always failed him when it came to names, he always had a natural affinity for storing numbers - how else would he contact his dealers back in the height of his drug induced hay day? Finally, Klaus punched in the number and held his breath until the other line answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Ms. Kitty?” Klaus whispered, his voice was soft, and broken. Tears already beginning to well within his eyes at the sound of her voice.

“Klaus?” He heard her draw in a breath of relief, her thick southern socialite accent a welcome song to his ears. “Oh, thank goodness! Sweetheart, where are you? I’ve been worried sick!”

“M’sorry Ms. Kitty, I just couldn’t handle being there anymore,” Klaus sniffled, wiping away the tears that dribbled down his nose. “All the poking and prodding. All the tests.. I just...I’m so sorry I just left, I know you were only trying to help. I just...when I saw the chemo I panicked. I’m sorry I stole your car, it...it broke down, I’m sorry for that too. I’ll figure out a way to pay for the damages, I promise. I’m sorry for using the money you left in the glove box, I only used it for gas! I swear I’ll pay you back all of it, every penny—“

“Shh, shh, it’s alright sweetie, don’t you worry about any of that, alright? I understand. I’m so sorry you felt that way. I’m so sorry for forcing all of that onto you, I only wanted you to feel better—“

“No, please, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong, you were only trying to help me, I know that. I’m so grateful for you and everything you’ve done for me. You’re the best, I mean it. I’m sorry...I’m sorry for leaving. I’m just...I’m sorry for everything. Please, don’t feel like any of this is your fault.” Klaus sucked in a sharp breath, a sob quaking his shoulders as he held his stomach. He felt so terrible for everything he’d forced this kind woman through and still she wasn’t even mad or holding any of his faults against him. He knew that he truly didn’t deserve such kindness. 

“It’s alright, Klaus. Everything is going to be okay. But please, tell me, where you are? I know you don’t like being stuck here, but you’re _sick_ sweetie. You shouldn’t be out and about all alone. Where are you, we’ll come and get you. Are you eating? You know you need to still eat even when I’m not around.”

Klaus’s lips tugged into a gentle smile at her concern. She always tried to make sure he was okay and taking care of himself. She was a mother through and through. His features softened, however. More tears cascading his sunken featured when he began to speak once again.

“I’m in jail, Ms. Kitty,” Klaus hissed in pain, leaning his weight against the phone booth. He heard her gasp in shock on the other end. “When the car broke down I walked to a bar, figured I could get some water and rest, take a bus back home to Dallas, but...” he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his palm hard against his belly when it cramped painfully. “Let’s just say the patrons didn’t take too kindly to me. Didn’t appreciate a ‘queer’ coming in and throwing off the feng shui of the place.”

“Oh my god, honey are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“They didn’t exactly shower me in hugs,” he hissed again, his body swaying when he became dizzy.

“Easy, Klaus.” Ben urged, watching his brother worriedly as he tried to steady him, only for the connection to fail. He hated not being able to help his brother.

“Klaus, I’m going to get you out of there, alright? Which jail did they take you to?” Kitty asked.

“I made it back to Dallas.” He informed, steadying himself against the wall. His energy was fading quick.

“Oh honey, you drove all that way in your condition?” he could hear the concern in her voice. “I’m going to make some phone calls, alright? You’re not going to be in there for long, I promise. You just keep your head down, try to stay out of trouble and take it easy. You’ve already done far too much, Klaus. Goodness, I can’t believe this happened to you. You’re sick, you should be resting.”

“Times up, wrap it up.” The guard informed Klaus, tapping his wrist impatiently. Klaus nodded his head.

“I’m sorry Ms. Kitty, but, I need to go,” Klaus told her.

“That’s quite alright, just listen to me, okay? Now, Klaus, everything is going to be just fine, you hear me? You’re going to be alright, I’m going to get you out of there, I promise!”

“Times up.” The line went dead as the cop pressed down on the hook, effectively cutting off the connection between their conversation. Klaus sighed, handing the officer back the phone, shrinking back when he slammed it back onto the receiver.

He only hoped Ms. Kitty’s words would be true...

* * *

Klaus hummed his acknowledgement, “Yeah, hopefully.” he hissed in pain, hugging his spindly arms around himself. Klaus coughed, closing his eyes before mumbling under his breath, “Cowards die many times before their deaths.”

There was a shuffling sound coming from behind him, the sound of hard soled shoes walking closer before a body took a seat on the bench in the opposing cell. Then, a kind voice said, “Ah, but you forgot the best part: the valiant never taste of death but once.”

Klaus tilted his head back, weary green eyes meeting a pair of kind brown eyes. “Your dad made you read Shakespeare too?” He asked tiredly before a hard shiver wracked his frame, causing him to relax back down. 

The man’s lips tugged into a lopsided grin. “I taught it.”

Klaus hummed curiously, “Really?”

The man nodded. “Mmhm, Spellman College.”

“Oh, a professor, huh? Well Doc, then what are you doing in a dungeon like this?” Klaus asked, keeping his gaze fixed on the man’s kind eyes.

“I used to be,” the man began to say, “but I guess you could say that life took me down a different path.”

Klaus nodded his head in understanding; afterall, he knew all too well how life was fickle in that way. Klaus’s breathing picked up when the pain in his belly flared once again. He groaned, pinching his eyes closed as a shiver wracked his frame. The man’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched Klaus’s trembling body. He couldn’t help but take note of the dark bruising that littered his exposed skin. He frowned at the pitiful sight of Klaus, and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. It was clear he’d had a very rough day. Shrugging off his dress blazer, the man reached through the barred barrier between himself and Klaus, laying the fabric over his beaten form. Klaus startled at the unexpected gesture, but the man just flashed him a broad, kind grin.

“Easy,” he cooed, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Besides,” he said, finishing draping the fabric over Klaus’s bruised frame. “It appears I’m already too late for that party, since someone clearly already did.”

Klaus shared a quick smile with the man before curling his fingers into the fabric, tugging it tighter around his trembling shoulders, “Thank you,” he said tiredly.

“That’s no problem at all,” the man began, sitting back down on the bench. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to you?” He asked, gesturing at Klaus’s bruised and beaten form.

Klaus exhaled a humorless laugh, “Well, let’s just say people don’t take too kindly to ‘my kind’.”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed taking in his words before his features softened in understanding. “Gay?”

Klaus hummed, weakly shrugging one of his shoulders. “Something like that.”

The man bobbed his head in a nod, humming in acknowledgement. “Well, sounds like you and I may not be as different as one may think,” Klaus peered up at the man as he continued. “You and I seem to be stuck in a similar situation. Different problems, of course; you’re not being condemned for the color of your skin, but for the way you choose to love.”

Klaus grunted in pain, rolling himself over so that he could face the man to better address him. They shared a fleeting smile before Klaus exhaled a tired laugh. “Man, the 60’s are wild, huh?”

The man laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah, I guess they are,” he reached his arm through the bars, offering Klaus his hand. “Raymond.”

Klaus shrugged his arm out of the man’s offered jacket, reaching his ‘Hello’ hand to Ray, returning the gesture. “Klaus.”

Klaus relaxed back down against the bench, his eyelashes fluttering in exhaustion. He could feel his heartbeat behind his temples, he was just so damn tired. 

Ray noticed his tired appearance. “You look beat,” he smiled softly to try to lighten the mood. “And not only in the literal sense.”

Klaus exhaled a laugh, “Yeah. Yeah, I am. It’s been a long day.. long week.. long last few years.” 

Ray smiled at him, leaning against the bars. “Why don’t you get some rest, you look like you could use it.”

Klaus nodded, allowing his weary eyes to drift closed. “Yeah, I think I will.”

* * *

Klaus startled awake what felt like just seconds later by the metallic squeal of the cell gate opening. The guards shrill voice garnering his attention. “You’re free to go, pretty boy.”

Klaus’s head lulled side to side as he attempted to gather his bearings. His eyelids fluttered open before he pinched them closed again, trying to clear the haze in his vision. 

“Klaus, he’s talking to you,” Ben told him, gently trying to help coax him awake. 

“Me?” Klaus mumbled nearly incoherently as he weakly gestured towards himself. He was still so tired, and couldn’t help but realize he somehow felt so much worse than when he first arrived. His head felt so foggy, and God, he just felt so damn _weak_. Surely he could close his eyes for just a few moments longer…

“Get up,” the officer scolded, “Chief got a call from the governor, he said to let you go. So come on, hurry up before we change our minds.”

Ray’s eyebrows raised in curiosity, his gaze trailing to Klaus. “The governor?”

Klaus tried to sit up with great difficulty. His body left incredibly weakened, and his health already so poor. Ray noticed how he struggled, reaching out and steadying him through the bars when he nearly collapsed back down. 

His eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Hey, are you alright?”

Klaus smiled reassuringly at him, finally getting his body to cooperate as he stood up. He swayed minutely; his legs shook feebly and he was unbelievably lightheaded. Ray kept a steadying grip on his shoulder in an attempt to aid him.

“Oh, yeah, M’fine. Just sore and still a little tired, that’s all.” He assured Ray with a gentle grin.

Ray nodded, though his expression was anything but certain. Klaus shrugged off Ray’s blazer, hissing when the motion tugged at his battered ribs. He smiled through his pain, handing it back to its rightful owner. “Here, thanks for that.”

Ray accepted it into his hands, nodding and smiling in return. “Of course,” he began, “I’d say anytime, but I hope neither of us are forced to meet under these circumstances ever again.”

Klaus laughed, nodding his head. Ray’s smile faded, his memory of Klaus’s escape from this cell ringing in his ears. “You got some damn powerful friends, Klaus.”

“You know, I don’t even know him,” Klaus informed as he tugged his own coat tighter against his trembling form. “My friend must, though.”

The guard grabbed Klaus roughly by his arm, tugging him forward as he dragged him towards the exit of the cell. Klaus stumbled, his weak legs struggling as he fought to find the footing beneath his feet.

“Well, I tell you what,” Ray called behind him as he finally was dragged out of the cell. “If you ever do meet him, make sure he knows my brothers here are being held without charge.”

Klaus stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah,” Ray said with a soft grin. “It’s like you said, the 60’s are wild.”

The guard huffed out a displeased breath, growing more and more impatient by the second. “Come on, move it,” he barked, mad at Klaus’s halted pace. He shoved Klaus forward, catching the sickly man off guard. Klaus lost his footing, his knees buckling from beneath him. He nearly fell, but the guard stopped him from face planting, tightening his grip around his arm. Klaus yelped out from the sudden pain that tore through him, that arm still bruised and tender from its constant abuse from his intravenous treatments for his ailment. 

Klaus’s cries of pain shot anger through Ray’s chest, how dare they treat such a downright broken man with such disrespect. 

“Hey!” He yelled, “you don’t need to be so damn rough with the man!”

The guard barked out a laugh, his attention flickering towards Ray. “Feel free to file a complaint.” He scoffed, before continuing to roughly force Klaus out of the cell block and towards his freedom.

* * *

“Klaus, wake up,” Ben cooed from beside him, gently ghosting his palm over his slumbering brother’s shoulder. “We’re home.”

Klaus hummed, his eyelashes fluttering open as he slowly peeled his forehead away from the cool window he was resting against just as the taxi pulled to a stop outside of the mansion. He inhaled a deep breath, stretching his tired limbs only to hiss at the discomfort the motion caused his battered ribs. He leaned forward, paying the driver, thanking him for the ride before fumbling with the door latch. Klaus tiredly scrambled to his feet outside of the vehicle. The taxi drove away and Klaus and Ben slowly traversed up the driveway towards the grand entrance. 

It was dark outside; the sun had gone down some time ago, and there were no lights on inside the mansion. Which of course came as no surprise, considering not a soul was home. Kitty, Jill, Keechie and the rest of Klaus’s medical team were still in California - right where he’d left them. While Klaus truly was extremely appreciative of everything they’d done for him in hopes of saving him from his illness, even he had to admit, it was going to be so incredibly nice to have a little time to himself again. No more having people constantly fuss over him, trying to make sure he was being taken care of - he was looking forward to having some peace and quiet. Maybe now he actually could get some much needed rest like he knew he deserved.

Klaus approached the front door, jiggling the handle to find it was locked. 

“Check under the mat?” Ben prompted, watching his sibling with soft eyes.

Klaus nodded, bending down and folding over the corner. He was surprised to find that there actually was a spare key there. He shook his head, exhaling a laugh. People in the 60’s were far too trusting. Klaus grabbed the key and stood back up, bracing his palm against the door and closing his eyes.

Ben noticed how his brother hesitated. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, noting his brother’s unsteady breathing.

“Yeah,” Klaus weakly supplied. “Just stood up too fast, got a little dizzy.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. He laid his palm over Klaus’s back, relieved when it made contact and rubbed soothing, comforting circles against his sharp scapula. He was so happy he was able to make basic physical contact again, even though it didn’t extend past a soft touch. His brothers powers were affected by his health and strength and currently, he was surprised he was even able to do this. “Go inside, you need to sleep.”

Klaus nodded, taking a few deep breaths before finally unlocking the door. He closed it, being sure to lock it behind himself and slowly started the journey through the large building. Klaus barely made it into the living room before his legs decided to pull a disappearing act. They wobbled, his knees buckling from beneath him causing him to stumble. He just barely caught himself on the armrest of the couch. 

“Easy,” Ben remarked, reaching to steady Klaus when he nearly fell. “Maybe you should stay downstairs tonight?” 

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Klaus agreed. He was tired, and unbelievably weak. Judging by how badly his legs were trying to betray him, Klaus knew he probably wasn’t up for making the trek up the stairs to sleep in his bedroom tonight. The couch would have to suffice.

Ben helped guide Klaus around the couch, keeping a steadying palm against his back. He allowed his weary body to collapse down onto the plush cushions, and Ben wasted no time pulling the blanket from the back of it over his brother's frame just as his lashes began to flutter. 

“Maybe you should take the next couple of days easy, catch up on some rest. You need it—“ Ben tried to suggest but Klaus shook his head.

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, I can’t, I need to go talk to Dave tomorrow—“ 

“I think Dave can wait, Klaus. You haven’t slept in days, you got your ass handed to you today, your sick—“ 

“I’m fine, Ben,” Klaus argued, tugging the blanket tighter against his trembling frame. “I’m going—“ 

“Klaus, please—“ Ben tried to argue, but Klaus wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’m going. Now, please, just drop it. I’m tired, I’m not in the mood to argue.”

Ben physically deflated, sighing in defeat at his brother's stubbornness. He ran his fingers through his coif of hair, gazing out the window and up towards the full moon. It was crazy to consider how much had changed since that fateful night in 2019. One minute they were trying to stop their sister from starting the apocalypse; then the next they were coming to terms with accepting their failures and knowing they’d sealed their fate and the fate of the rest of the world as they watched the giant star shatter and throttle towards the earth. They knew in those last few moments they were going to die. Well, maybe not Ben, but he knew his siblings would be joining him in the afterlife very soon. But then, he was so unbelievably happy when they didn’t. Five had an idea, it was rushed, and he could sense his brother was terrified that his plan may not even work, but he knew that Five was so desperate to save them. They all were excited to take each other's hands and pray for the best. 

When he and Klaus landed here all alone he didn’t know what to think nor what to expect. Klaus was still alive, though. And at that moment that was all that mattered. His sibling was alive, and surely the others were as well. He only hoped they would show up soon. 

But as time went on without any sign of their siblings and Klaus’s health started to deteriorate, Ben was forced to sit back and watch as Klaus got more and more ill. It scared Ben to realize that maybe their mission had failed after all. 

Ben returned his focus to his brother. Klaus looked so small, so _frail_ and they both knew just how unwell he’d truly become. Ben couldn’t help but notice how Klaus’s skin looked so sickeningly pale beneath the moonlight filtering through the large windows. His cheekbones were prominent; Klaus unfortunately continued to lose weight, dropping a significant and downright frightening amount especially in the past month alone. He had deep bruising circles of exhaustion blooming beneath his eyes, as well as the fresh batch of deep, painful looking bruises littering his slender frame. Ben watched Klaus attempting to fight off sleep, trying to ensure he would be able to convince his brother that he was fine, but it was painfully obvious that Klaus had lost both of those battles before he’d even begun. 

“Alright,” Ben sighed, squatting before his brother to look him in his weary green eyes. “As long as you’re sure you can handle this?” 

“I’m sure.” Klaus assured. His words were weak, and far from reassuring, but Ben only hoped they were true.

Ben nodded, running his fingers through Klaus’s sweat dampened locks of hair, the ends curling from a long, tiresome day. “Fine, but get some sleep, and you’re sleeping in tomorrow, got it?”

Klaus shared a warm, appreciative grin with his brother, his eyelids drooping closed. “Goodnight, Benny.” 

“Goodnight Klaus.” 

Finally, under the watchful eye of his worried brother's gaze, Klaus was able to peacefully drift to sleep, just like he so desperately deserved.

* * *

“Now, we should talk about a plan in case I’m not out in time for the sit it.” Ray said, taking Allison’s hands through the bars of his cell. She smiled at her husband, running her thumbs over his skin, staring intensely into his beautiful deep brown eyes. 

“Raymond, I’m gonna get you out of here. This is my fault - it was a set up and I walked right into it!” She sucked in a shuddered breath before whispering, “I’m gonna fix this.” She promised, squeezing his hands reassuringly. 

“Baby, no. They were going to arrest me regardless. They can’t have us making noise, or embarrassing them while Kennedy is in town.” He assured his wife, lacing his fingers between her own. Ray pulled her hand to his lips, gently laying a kiss atop her knuckles, running his thumb over the skin there as he smiled at her lovingly. 

“But, I made it worse—“ Allison tried to protest only for Ray to shake his head in disagreement. 

“No. No, baby, no,” he smiled, reaching to cup her cheek in his palm. “You? You only make things better.” 

Allison’s lips tugged into a fond grin at her husband, leaning into his gentle touch as she laid her own palm over his against her cheek, a tear trailing from her eye. 

“Hey,” Ray cooed, his eyebrows furrowing as he invited Allison to look at him before he ensured he had both of his palms cupping her cheeks, smoothing away her tears. He gazed deeply into his wife’s eyes before saying with conviction, “You? Baby, you make _me_ better.” 

Allison exhaled a sad laugh. She nodded, leaning in to kiss Ray through the bars before resting her forehead against his. “I’m going to get you out of here.” 

He exhaled a laugh through his nose, before pulling away. His features softening as he peered at his wife. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, why did you say ‘I heard a rumor’ last night?” He questioned. The memory of last night's events coming back to him.

Allison‘s smile faded. She’d hoped her husband wouldn’t remember. She shook her head, averting his gaze. “Oh, I was just trying to distract the police. I thought I could conjure up some lie to redirect their brutality—but, it didn’t work.” 

“Baby—“ Raymond went to question further, but Allison cut him off, changing the subject.

“How are you? Are they hurting you?” She shifted gears on the conversation. Ray deflated, following her lead. He supposed he could drop his question - for now. 

“It’s fine, I’m fine. You know, my day hasn’t been so bad, all things considered.” He laughed, running his palm down the back of his neck. 

“What’s so funny?” Allison asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, though her lips tugged into a curious grin.

“I just met quite the colorful character earlier. Made it a little easier to breathe while he was here.” He informed her with his award winning smile.

“Oh, wow Raymond, look at you making friends...in jail, should I be concerned?” Her features scrunched up in question. Ray couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“Nah, nah. We just bonded over our similar struggles: being crucified for the color of our skin and the love that we so choose.” He informed his wife earnestly. Allison nodded her head before Ray continued. “He did have quite an interesting choice of ink, though.” He finished, holding his palms open to either side of himself.

Allison’s eyebrows furrowed at his gesture. What did he mean by that? Interesting choice in ink? The only person she’d ever known with tattoos on their palms was her long lost brother, but, that couldn’t be...could it? 

“Interesting ink? How do you mean?” She asked, tilting her head as she prodded her husband for an answer.

“The man had Hello and Goodbye tattooed on his palms - like an Ouija board,” he laughed, shaking his head fondly. “Like I said, interesting fella.” He waved his hands flippantly.

Allison pulled back, eyes wide at her husband’s words. “Did this fella have a name?” 

Ray looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah, yeah he did,” he began, looking at his wife with a questioning glance. “Why, you know him?” 

“Sounds like someone I knew. What was his name, Ray?” She asked hurriedly, she needed to know the answer. She needed to know for sure.

“Should I be the one thats worried?” He asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

“Ray, please—“ She begged.

“Klaus,” he finally said and Allison’s eyes widened, a smile slowly forming on her lips at the knowledge of her brother’s existence within this time. “His name was Klaus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Klaus have finally met and Allison is aware that her brother is around! Yay!!! A meeting is coming very soon!! ;)
> 
> So is one with Dave ;)
> 
> I promise next chapter will be better guys, thank you for being patient abs understanding with me with this one. I hope it wasn’t too bad!
> 
> Thank you everyone for all of your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions! I hope you’ll all continue to enjoy! If you are, please let me know in the comments! It means the world to me when I get to hear from you!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys!
> 
> Oh, also major shoutout and huge thanks to Nucci who actually beta read this chapter for me! Thank you so much m’dear! I appreciate all of your help with this, you are a rock star!! Thank you so so so so much!!
> 
> No TW’s apply with this one (yay!!)
> 
> Be sure to read my notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> I’ll stop rambling LOL I hope you enjoy!! :)

Klaus groaned when he woke up the following morning, he still felt absolutely _exhausted_. He couldn’t remember dreaming, he could barely remember falling asleep. He truly felt as though he’d only just laid his weary, beaten body down on the couch, preparing himself for a long night of slumber. He was surprised to see the sun was already shining brightly; flooding through the opened curtains in the massive living room. The light was too much, his eyes too sensitive. He coughed, closed his eyes and draped his forearm across them in an effort to block the light. 

God, it was giving him a headache...

He was glad to have a name for what was causing his blurred vision, but knowing it was CMV didn't keep the migraines at bay or magically fix his eyesight. The vision in Klaus’s left eye was still fairly nonexistent. He could see, but only barely. It was constantly shrouded in a film of haze, with darkness creeping around the edges. Lights would periodically flash in his peripherals, and dark ‘floaters’ still obscured the majority of his vision. Klaus was just thankful that his sight had started to improve with his medication, and that luckily his right eye was quite normal in comparison. Sadly, in his haste to escape his medical team in California, Klaus had forgotten to grab his medication, and only hoped his vision wouldn’t begin to diminish once again. 

Klaus blew out a long sigh, allowing his tense body to relax against the cushions of the sofa. He could feel the slight trembling of his limbs, his heartbeat pounding in his chest and behind his temples. Fuck, even he couldn’t believe he was still this tired. Klaus had spent the past three years in a perpetual state of constant fatigue, but admittedly, he’d never felt this weak before in his life. Klaus wanted nothing more than to keep his eyes closed and allow the pull of exhaustion to drag him back into the warm embrace of slumber. Unfortunately, that option wasn't in his cards for the day. 

He had something far much more important to attend to...

Klaus pulled his arm away from his eyes and squinted to test his vision but it was simply too bright. He hissed at the pain it caused, and immediately closed them again. 

“How are you feeling?” Came Ben’s gentle voice from somewhere beside him. Klaus opened his eyes into slits, squinting against the harsh lights, searching around the room until his sights landed on his brother. Ben was perched on the chair just to his left, a soft, warm grin on his features. “You seemed to sleep pretty well, you didn’t toss and turn at all. But... It’s still early, you should go back to bed, Klaus. Rest for a few more hours.” 

Klaus hummed in acknowledgment. The action irritated his throat, causing him to cough. He hated whenever this would happen; his illness always left him feeling like utter shit. He always seemed to have almost a tickle in the back of his throat, and a dry hacking cough. Sometimes it wouldn’t be so bad and he could pretty much swallow his fits down and ignore them, but he could tell that today his luck would be quite different. He hissed, pinching his eyes closed and pressed his open palm against his belly. Klaus’s stomach always ached, it would cramp painfully and give him persistent spells of nausea that never seemed to fade away, _especially_ since his little unexpected round of chemo. But after his ‘poker party’ with those pricks at the bar, he noticed the pain had only intensified. Surely, the bruising and trauma to his body was no help for his already particularly... _complicated_ state of being. 

Klaus cleared his throat, shaking his head. “Sorry Benny. No can do, I need to talk to Dave today.”

With slow, controlled movements, Klaus planted his palms against the couch. He closed his eyes, taking a few measured breaths to help prepare himself to get up. His limbs trembled with fatigue, but with time he managed to leverage himself into a seated position. Klaus was forced to close his eyes. Now that he was no longer lying down, he realized just how light headed he was feeling. Klaus gently ran his palm down his torso, wincing at the painful bruising there before blowing out a long, steady breath. The irritation in his throat flared, causing him to start coughing again. 

“You’re not looking so hot,” Ben noted with furrowed brows, taking in his appearance. His brother was absolutely drenched in sweat, and unnaturally pale. “I still think Dave could wait, Klaus. You look pale, you’re sick—“ 

“I’m always sick, Ben!” Klaus snapped, an err of frustration to his tone. Ben clenched his jaw, reeling back at his sharp words. Klaus’s own features softened. 

He _hated_ snapping at Ben; of course he knew his brother was only trying to help him. He understood that as annoying as his incessant fussing and worrying may be, he truly did it out of genuine concern and love. He wanted to make certain that Klaus was okay. But, even still, Klaus couldn’t help but hate all of the mother-henning and attention. Klaus took a moment, allowing himself to muster the strength he needed to stand. With great effort, he pushed himself onto his unsteady feet. Unfortunately, the action made the room tilt around him. Klaus’s eyelashes fluttered, his weakened body wavering dizzily. Ben instinctively reached to steady him, but Klaus was quick to shrug him off. He didn’t need or _want_ anyone else’s help. “Stop, please. Look, I’m sorry, Benny - but, I’m fine.” 

Klaus wrenched his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose, inhaling a deep breath. He just needed a minute to ground himself, he knew he would be just fine. A minute or so passed and Klaus finally opened his eyes. He quickly became more aware of his surroundings; realizing a deep seeded chill had settled itself within his rattling bones, causing him to shiver. With that knowledge in mind, he decided it may be a good idea for him to try to warm up. If even for just a little while. Despite the fact that it was early November, Klaus was pleased to find that the Texas weather the last couple of days was actually seemingly rather toasty.

Klaus smiled, turning to Ben. “I think I’m going to partake in my regularly scheduled Vitamin D treatment.” 

“Klaus, I know you don’t want to hear it, but I really think you should just lie down for a little while longer, your body needs the rest—” Ben tried to protest.

“That is resting, Ben,” Klaus defended, “Just...lying down outside in the sun.” 

“Klaus—“ 

“What? You want me to be healthy, and you heard Keechie - doctors orders. Besides, if I fall asleep you can just wake me up—” 

“Klaus if you’re tired you should just go upstairs to bed—” 

Klaus whirled on his heels, spinning to face his brother. “Christ, would you give it a rest, I’m fine, Ben—” His words faltered, a painful dry hacking escaping from his throat. He doubled over, bracing his palm against his thigh as he continued to cough. Ben stepped forward, trying to comfort him but Klaus straightened, holding his hand up to keep him away. “Besides,” he began through labored breaths, “you said so yourself, I’m looking a little pale. Going out in the sun for a bit will do me some good.” Ben opened his mouth to object, But Klaus ignored him. Making certain to step _through_ his brother to further demonstrate his disapproval for the subject, Klaus began his journey up the stairs to change. “Look, come or don’t, it’s up to you. I, however, am changing into my swimmies and then you can find me in the pool.”

“Klaus—”

“Catch ya later, gator!” Klaus shot his brother a peace sign as he continued to ascend the stairs.

* * *

With great caution, Klaus eased his debilitated body down onto his favorite pink float in the pool. Well, okay, maybe he couldn’t truly classify it as a ‘pool’ - when really it was just an enormous fancy fountain. However, when Keechie and his medical team deemed it necessary that Klaus should be getting a healthy dose of Vitamin D through sun exposure as an essential treatment for his ailment, Kitty quickly made sure to fix that. Converting her large, ornate fountain into a safe environment for Klaus to lounge comfortably. It was shallow, no deeper than his mid thighs, but it was wide and open, easily allowing him ample amounts of exposure to the sun. 

Klaus adjusted his sunglasses over his closed eyes, weaving his fingers together as he rested them over his chest. The chain of Dave’s dog tags threaded protectively in his grasp. He exhaled a long sigh, wiggling his shoulders in an effort to find a comfortable position. Klaus took stock of how heavy his body felt; weighed down by a burdensome fatigue. 

While it was true that he was always exhausted since his illness took its turn, he was struggling with it more than usual today. The weight was like an anchor, pulling him down, down, down. Making him feel drowsy as the exhaustion burrowed deeply within his bones. Klaus was willing to let the exhaustion lull him to sleep. He winced; his tense muscles spasming painfully beneath his skin, trembling from his chills. At first, being in the pool caused Klaus’s shivering to intensify, but thankfully as time wore on, and the sun rose higher, the heat began to bear down against his skin, causing his tremors to diminish. Finally, he felt his aching body relax, all but melting against the raft as the subtle current rocked him where he aimlessly drifted upon the surface. 

Almost too relaxed, really, as he felt his energy beginning to fade away... 

Ben sat on the edge of the pool, his usual book gripped firmly in his hands settled in his lap, but his attention wasn’t on the pages. Sometimes he truly couldn’t understand his brother. Ben refused to hold Klaus’s little outburst from earlier against him. Afterall, he knew that his behavior harbored no malicious intent. He was frustrated by his own situation, and honestly, there was no denying that he was probably feeling a little scared. Ben could see Klaus’s exhaustion like a shiny red beacon flashing across his forehead from the moment he opened his eyes. It’d been an incredibly difficult week for him, he deserved the rest, and Ben knew that Klaus shouldn’t deny his body that. Klaus was sick, _really sick_ , and it was blatantly obvious he was still in pain; his bruising still prominent against the pallor of his skin. He could see his head dipping periodically as he lounged in the pool, his fatigue causing him to nod off; falling asleep into oblivion. He only wished he would have listened to his body’s desperate pleas and gone upstairs to bed, if even for just a few more hours.

Ben could sense that, while it was true that Klaus was pushing himself like this with a motive fueled by nobility in his heart: a hopefully _non futile_ attempt to save his love’s life, he couldn’t help but wonder if Klaus was also being so hard on himself as a means of punishment for being so sick to begin with. Klaus always did have a track record for self deprecation, and it certainly was no secret that while he acted as though he loved himself more than anyone (apart from Dave) Ben had always been able to see through his brother's charade. Klaus hated himself for his upbringing, for his lifestyle choices, for his stupid abilities. He hated that his family always saw him as an addict and a fool, even though he himself agreed with their wounding opinions wholeheartedly. 

But then, one day, Ben saw his brother begin to change. When Klaus returned from Vietnam, despite how broken he was, it was the first time Ben had ever seen something spark within him. Like a match had been struck, lighting a flame within his aching heart, prompting him to attempt to ‘better himself’ for the first time in his life. Klaus struggled to get sober, but he did it - cold turkey, no less. The withdrawals were a bitch and a half, and sadly after they ended he never truly got any reprieve due to his illness, but even still - he never faltered. 

He never turned back to his vices. 

He never once even tried. 

But Klaus hadn’t even been doing any of this for himself, because in his eyes, he didn’t matter - he wasn’t worth it.

But Dave? 

_He was._

Klaus put himself through all of that pain and torture in an effort to find his love again in the afterlife. But then, they were deposited here in the 1960’s and Klaus’s heart clenched when he realized he’d never find him - _because Dave wasn’t dead here_. Klaus longed to reach out and find him in this timeline; find him _alive_ , and well, and rekindle what they once had - but he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk screwing up the timeline even more than they undoubtedly already had. Ben had to sit back and watch his brother’s heart crumble within his chest. But still, he continued down the road of sobriety in hopes of returning to 2019. Maybe, he thought, if he stayed sober, that when they returned then finally he could try again. The longer he stayed, the more sober he became, and he hoped the stronger his abilities would continue to flourish. But as the years passed by, and Klaus’s health continued to deteriorate, his hopes for ever returning home dwindled away. But he still held onto his sobriety. He refused to give up entirely. _He couldn’t_. Ben only wished Klaus could see how strong, and brave he himself found his brother to be.

Ben furrowed his brows when the unexpected sound of heels pounding against the pool deck pulled him from his thoughts. Could Ms. Kitty really be home already? He glanced towards the sound, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he leaned forward.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Ben’s voice was filled with an overwhelming shock and bewilderment to his tone. Klaus hummed, willing his eyes to open at the sudden sound of his brother.

“Hmm, what?” Klaus mumbled tiredly, head tipping towards his brother as he tried to focus his vision, still blurred from sleep.

“Klaus?”

Klaus’s heart fluttered at the familiar sound of that voice. 

_That wasn’t his brother…_

_But wait…_

_No…_

_It couldn’t be…_

With great effort, Klaus lifted his weary head from the pool float, squinting his eyes as he peered towards where the newfound voice came from. He gasped when his eyes finally found the woman the ethereal voice belonged to.

“Allison?” Klaus’s heart began hammering in his chest. His sister was there, actually standing right here, in this time, in the flesh. 

He needed to get to her, he needed to see her, to hold his sister within his arms. Klaus fought to leverage himself off the raft, his eyes never leaving his sisters face. Allison was hurriedly pulling off her heels, a giant smile painting her beautiful features—a face Klaus could cry he was so happy to see. He quickened his flailing, trying desperately to force his body to cooperate with him, at least this once. Ben waded into the pool to his brother's side, aiding him in getting up. He could see how weak he was, how badly he was struggling, but more than that he could see and feel his brother’s joy - it was the same overwhelming feeling of happiness that Ben himself was feeling too.

“Allison!” Klaus cried as Ben hurriedly tried to help him stand. Allison wasted no time hopping into the pool, the water soaking the bottom of her dress, but by the smile on her face it was obvious she didn’t care. Allison threw her arms open just as Klaus finally clambered onto his feet with Ben’s assistance. She reached for him, and he reached for her, taking a sure-footed step forward only for his head to swim dizzily and the weakness in his legs to decide to flair. Klaus’s knees buckled from beneath him, and he fell - right into his sister’s open arms. Allison wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing embrace, her sickly brother’s frail arms wrapping just as tightly around her frame. Klaus couldn’t believe this was really happening. After being alone for three years, and losing all hope of ever seeing his family ever again, his sister was here. The pair sank to their knees, just holding onto one another, so happy to be caught in this moment. Klaus was trembling from his exhaustion, exhilaration and his elation as he _finally_ held his long lost sister in his weak and trembling arms. 

“Oh my god!” Klaus yelled, tears spilling over his cheeks. He couldn’t help it, he was overwhelmed with so many emotions, and feelings, and sensations. Allison smiled, her own tears spilling down her face as she held her brother close, keeping him steady. 

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” he said through tears. 

“I know, oh god, it’s been so long,” Allison agreed, tightening her arms around her brother. She was so happy, so amazed that she finally found one of her siblings. This was so surreal, she never wanted to let him go. Finally, after what felt like years, Klaus got his legs under control. He weakly stood, Allison following his lead. He braced his hands on his sister’s shoulders as he pulled himself away from her. They each gripped onto the others shoulders, looking into each other's eyes. Just absorbing the others presence, and the feeling of their physical presence after years of being forced apart. 

“I thought you were dead. I thought I was the only one left,” Klaus admitted solemnly, as more tears streamed down his hollowed cheeks. 

Allison cupped Klaus’s face between both of her palms as she wiped at his tears, “I know, I did too,” she agreed. 

Slowly, her features morphed into one of concern. Now that she was over the shock of finding her brother, holding him in her arms, seeing him face to face, Allison finally was able to examine her brother’s appearance. She noted how thin and pale he was. Sure, he’d always been slender, years of drug abuse would do that to you, but _this_? Klaus didn’t look well at all. She couldn’t miss the myriad or bright painful looking bruises that littered his skin, either. 

Her smile faded, “Klaus, oh my god, what happened to you, are you okay?” her fingertips brushed gently over the more predominant marks against his ribs and down his stomach. 

Klaus hissed in pain, recoiling away from her touch. He rested his hand against his belly before mustering the strength to smile. They’d only just been reunited, he wasn’t ready to fill her in on what horror he’d been going through the past three years. She didn’t need to worry about him. She didn’t need to know that he was suffering from AIDS… _not yet_. 

“Oh, this? It’s nothing, really. I’ve had much worse, I assure you,” he lied, forcing a cheshire grin on his taut features. 

“Klaus, you just collapsed—“ she tried to argue, but Klaus scoffed, waving his free hand. 

“Oh, that? I just slipped—algae, am I right? It’s a death trap, really. Now come on,” he said, taking her by her hands and leading her to the edge of the pool. “Come now, sit down, sit down, we have so much catching up to do!” 

Allison’s features remained stoic as she tried to read her brother. She wasn’t sure that she was buying his words, but he seemed to be in fine spirits. Maybe he really was okay? She eventually caved, laughing as Klaus ushered her forward before she propped herself on the lip of the pool. 

While Allison had her back turned, Ben helped Klaus ease his body back down weakly onto his raft, his features pinching at the pain that rippled through his belly and beaten muscles. When his sights trailed back to Allison, he was met by her radiant smile. Klaus couldn’t help but smile, too. 

“So, you want to catch me up on how you ended up in a place like this?” Allison asked, holding her hands up and gesturing at Kitty’s mansion. 

“Tell her the truth Klaus,” Ben urged. “Tell Allison you’re sick, and that you’re here being treated for your ailment. She’s here, now. Maybe she can help you—“ 

“Oh, this old thing?” Klaus interrupted Ben, blowing a raspberry. “Uh, well you know me... I started a cult.” 

Allison couldn’t hide the roll of her eyes or the twitch at the corner of her lips as they tugged into a smile. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Seriously? You’re joking, right? Klaus, just tell Allison the truth!” Ben tried to reprimand but Klaus just ran his fingers through the surface of the water, ignoring Ben’s pleading.

“Alright, alright, enough about me, tell me about you. What have you been up to?” He smiled. 

Ben folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes. He loved his brother, but sometimes his stubbornness was downright infuriating. He just wished Klaus would be honest, and open with their sister.

“Hm, well,” Allison began, leaning closer towards Klaus with a beautiful smile painted across her features. God, he would never get over that grin—Klaus couldn’t believe how badly he’d missed seeing his sisters beautiful face. “I’m living in south Dallas. Working as a civil rights organizer,” 

“Oh, wow Ally. That’s—” 

“With my husband.” Allison finished, the corner of her lips tugging into a crooked grin. Her eyebrow raised curiously, clearly waiting to see her brother’s reaction to such big news.

Klaus gasped, a wide, proud smile spanning his features as he peered at his sister with wide eyes. “Whaaaaat… _you’re married_?” He whispered as though it was some wild secret. He noted how Allison’s smile was expansive, her cheeks blushing as she thought fondly of her husband. Klaus felt a warmth fill his own cheeks as he saw the joy on his sister's face. “Who is this lunatic?” He asked jokingly. 

Allison laughed, a genuine sound at her brother's joke. “His name is Raymond Chestnut—Ray.” Klaus’s smile slowly dimmed, his head cocking to the side when the name sounded oddly familiar. He closed his eyes, a sudden memory flooding his vision…

* * *

_Klaus grunted in pain, rolling himself over so that he could face the man to better address him. The two men shared a fleeting smile before Klaus exhaled a tired laugh. “Man, the 60’s are wild, huh?”_

_The man laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah, I guess they are,” he reached his arm through the dividing bars between their cells, offering Klaus his hand. “Raymond.”_

_Klaus shrugged his arm out of the man’s offered jacket, reaching his ‘Hello’ hand to Ray, returning the gesture. “Klaus.”_

* * *

Klaus sucked in a sharp breath, opening his eyes. He felt lightheaded, his energy depleted after his little flashback. He swallowed thickly, pressing his palm firmly against his belly when he started to feel nauseous.

“Klaus, are you okay?” Ben asked, noticing his brother’s sudden discomfort. Klaus nodded weakly, returning his focus to his sister. 

“Wait, is he locked up right now?” he asked shakily through labored breaths.

Allison’s own features fell as she looked at her brother. “Yeah, he is. Klaus, that’s... that’s actually how I knew you were here. Ray told me he’d met you. I just... god, I’m so glad that you’re okay.” 

“Oh, Ally... I’m fine. How is Ray? Is he still—” 

“In jail? Yeah, unfortunately.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Klaus said, genuine concern and sadness for his sister in his tone. 

Allison nodded her head, eyes trailing into the water, unable to hold her brother's gaze. Out of shame, and guilt as she blamed herself for Ray's current predicament. 

“We organized a big sit in at Stadtler’s restaurant today. And then Ray got arrested on some _bullshit_ charge, and I—“ she leaned back, resting her palms against the deck behind her as she shook her head. “I can’t get him out.” 

“You know, Ally, I’m no expert here, but why don’t you just rumor him out?” Klaus asked. He knew she didn’t like to use her powers, but surely this situation would garner an exception? 

Allison shook her head. “I can’t. I - I haven’t used my powers since—” she pressed her fingertips against the prominent scar against her throat that Klaus was doing his best to ignore. His eyebrows furrowed, the memories of that fateful night in 2019 when Allison nearly lost her life. “I couldn’t speak for a _year_.” 

“Oh, god, I’m so—” Klaus hissed, a mixture of pity for his sister and pain that was flaring in his belly. He pressed his hand against his stomach, pinching his eyes closed. “I’m - I’m sorry Allison. That must have been - awful, and so scary for you,” 

“No, it’s… it’s okay. I actually really, _really_ like who I am without it,” She smiled reassuringly, looking straight at Klaus once again. “Everything I have I’ve earned on my own. I didn’t have to use my powers. I didn’t need to manipulate anyone or any situations - and you know what? It feels really, really good, you know?” 

Klaus smiled through his pain, nodding his head. “I’m happy for you Ally. Sounds like the 60’s have been good to you,” he waved his hand flippantly. “Well, overall, anyways.”

Allison laughed. “Yeah, I guess they have,” she smiled lovingly at her brother. Wow, she still couldn’t believe that Klaus was really here. That they’d finally found each other, that they were reunited - at last. She only wished she could stay here and absorb this time with him forever, but the day was wearing on, and unfortunately Allison had someplace very important to be. Allison straightened, eyebrows raising as she blew out a breath, wiping her palms down her thighs. “Well, god, this has been amazing, but I - I gotta go. There’s so much to do before the sit in.” 

“Oh, of course. No worries. Go, good luck,” Klaus assured, waving his sister off.

“Thank you,” she smiled, pushing herself onto her feet before she turned to her brother, feature’s soft and sincere. “We should do this again. I - I _really_ missed you, Klaus.” 

The siblings shared a warm grin, just still so happy to be here, sharing this moment together. A moment that had taken far too long to happen, and was disappearing much too quickly.

“I missed you too, Ally. I’d be delighted to see you again - and soon.” 

“I’ll see you then,” Allison promised, shooting him one more of her signature smiles. Allison bent forward, scooping her heels off the ground.

“Oh, and Ally?” Klaus called just as she was beginning to leave.

Allison turned, facing her brother. “Yeah?” 

“Please,” Klaus started, feature’s morphing into something serious. An expression of deep concern. “be careful.” 

Allison’s features curved into a warm, grateful grin. She nodded, a silent promise just for him. “Always.” she assured, before she finally began to leave. 

Klaus watched her go, his smile fading and a hiss escaping his lips when the pain in his gut flared again. He groaned, relaxing against the raft while he pressed his palm harder against his roiling belly. Klaus noticed he was starting to really not feel well at all. Unfortunately, his weird little premonition of when he met Allison’s husband only seemed to make matters worse. 

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth, Klaus? Allison’s here now, she can help you—” 

“Because she doesn’t need to know—” 

“Klaus—“ 

“Not yet, Benny. We just got reunited. You… you saw her face. She was happy. She was happy to see me, to be together again. I can’t - I _won’t_ ruin that for her. Not yet—” 

“But Klaus,” Ben interrupted. He understood where his brother was coming from, why he would choose to hide his ailment, but she needed to know. Klaus was _sick_ , he desperately needed his sister’s help. “This is important, Klaus. Allison needs to know—” 

“Not yet.” Klaus blew out a breath, heaving himself upright until he was standing on wobbly legs. Slowly, he made his way towards the edge of the pool in an effort to ignore his brother’s prodding. He knew that Ben was right, and that Ally deserved to know, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to admit it just yet. This was his body, his illness, his life and Klaus wasn’t prepared to divulge his unfortunate truth. 

Klaus cried out in pain, his stomach protesting his actions, cramping uncomfortably. He stumbled to a halt, pressing his hand tightly against his belly, leaning his weight against the lip of the pool. Klaus tried to focus on his breathing, to ignore his discomfort. He could do this, he was fine, he had something incredibly important to do. He coughed, closing his eyes before he groaned from his growing agony. 

“Klaus, you look terrible,” Ben said, coming to his brother’s aid. He laid his palm over his back. “You should go back inside and lay down for a while, you should be resting—” 

“No can do Benny. Besides,” Klaus straightened, pushing himself up. He turned, smirking at his brother. “We need to take a little field trip before we visit Dave.”

* * *

The officer stood behind his desk at the Dallas Police Department. He hummed a jazzy tune to himself, adjusting his lunch on the counter, making sure his egg salad sandwich was easily accessible for him while he attempted to mow through his seemingly never ending stack of paperwork for his shift. The lights flickered above him; the officer tipped his head back, his eyes observing the offending show, confusion thick on his features when the flickering abruptly stopped just as quickly as it had begun. The officer hesitated, but when everything appeared normal he deemed it fine to continue with his lunch. He reached for his sandwich before pausing, holding his arms stock still where they lingered in the air above his meal. His eyes widened when he witnessed what he almost swore looked like fingers digging into his lunch from out of thin air. 

“What in the world—” he questioned, hands retracting slowly towards himself in confusion. Suddenly, the officer gasped; he scrambled back just as his sandwich levitated into the air. He reached for his gun, “What Tomfoolery is going on here?”

He gasped in shock, the sandwich throttling from where it coasted in the air, slamming against the doors across the hall from his desk. The officer scrambled back further, bracing himself against his desk, eyes wide, and an overwhelming sense of fear burning through his gut when an ominous sound filled his ears. 

_‘click’_

_‘click’_

_‘click’_

The typewriter was working by its own volition, invisible hands pressing down the keys in a slow, and menacing show. The officer slowly inched himself closer, admittedly, he was scared out of his damn mind, but his curiosity got the better of him. Perhaps, he thought this was where the expression ‘curiosity killed the cat’ originated from. He leaned forward watching each letter appear, the carriage return lever functioning on its own accord to start the following line before the typing continued. He leaned in closer and read as it typed: 

FREE   
CHESTNUT   
OR…

His heart started pounding harder as each new letter appeared: 

D-I-E

* * *

Klaus coughed into his trembling palms before he sank deeper into the hard, uncomfortable chair. He folded his arms across his belly, tightly closing his eyes. Klaus couldn’t believe how incredibly lightheaded he was today, and noticed he was only starting to feel _worse_ as the day continued to wear on. Surely, the little ‘show’ Ben was performing was using up his already limited energy source—but boy, would the fright they were sure to create be worth it in the end. 

He already was anxious enough knowing he had to talk to Dave today. After all, this would be the first time Klaus had seen his love since that fateful night when he held him in his arms, praying to whatever powers were above to please, _please_ spare his life. Instead he was left powerless, as he watched the life leave those beautiful blue eyes. Klaus could feel the sweat beading against his skin, his stomach already roiling in upset, certainly this added layer of anxiety wasn’t helping calm his nerves or his fraught body. 

Now, they had this additional task to complete as well... 

True, Klaus didn’t technically _need_ to do this, he wasn’t bound to any contract that was forcing his hand, but he wanted to help. He couldn’t go about his day knowing Ray, his newfound friend and sister's husband, was rotting in a cell due to no fault of his own. Klaus may be feeling weak, and sickly—hell, not just feeling, he knew he _was_ weak and sickly, but he couldn’t just carry on with that knowledge weighing heavily on his conscience on top of everything else. Klaus groaned, sucking in a sharp breath when his belly cramped painfully. He only hoped Ben’s convoluted plan would work. 

A few more minutes passed when Ben eventually turned the corner, a pompous grin on his features as he wiped his hands together signifying a job well done. Ben smiled proudly at Klaus, holding up his finger as though it were a smoking gun, blowing out the smoke. 

“Show off,” Klaus teased. He shook his head fondly, leaning forward and sharing a smile with his brother just as Ray rounded the corner. 

“You? You got me out?” Ray asked in surprise when his eyes landed on Klaus. 

“Well, I certainly couldn’t just leave you in there now, could I?” Klaus smiled warmly at Ray who smiled in return. 

“Wow, Klaus. That’s mighty generous of you. I don’t know what to say.” Ray admitted.

Klaus slowly heaved himself out of his chair, keeping one hand over his belly as he waved the other dismissively. He closed his eyes once up, his lightheaded feeling intensifying. He blew out a slow, measured breath before it eventually calmed down. 

“Don’t say anything,” he finally said, feeling well enough to approach Ray. He stopped before him, both men wearing a genuine grin before Klaus wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulder in a loose hug. A little thrown off guard by the unexpected gesture, Ray stiffened under Klaus’s contact, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Klaus to return the embrace. “Besides, anything for family, _brother_.” 

“Well, I guess we are all brothers beneath the skin,” Ray laughed, patting Klaus’s back before Klaus pulled away, eyes meeting Ray’s. 

“Wait, Allison didn’t tell you?” he asked.

Rays eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Tell me what?” 

Klaus took a step back, exhaling a soft laugh. “Oh, wow. Jesus, Ally, couldn’t even fill the man in?” 

“What are you going on about?” Ray asked, expression utterly confused. When his features softened. “You know, come to think of it she did say you sounded familiar.” 

Klaus laughed. “Familiar? I’m more than that. Maybe she meant _familial_ —I’m her brother.” He laughed at Ray's bewildered expression. “Which makes _you_ ,” he gently poked his chest with his index finger. “My brother in law.” 

Ray's eyebrows raised as he looked at Klaus confused. “Your _what_?” 

Klaus laughed, shaking his head. “Listen, we can chat about this later, we both have more important places to be. Go, Allison needs you.” Ray stood there in shock, watching as Klaus started to leave. Klaus shook his head, laughing silently as he peered at Ben who had an amused look on his face

“Well, looks like family barbecues are about to get real weird, huh?” Klaus’s laughter faltered, unexpectedly shifting into an uncomfortable coughing fit. He groaned, stumbling forward before saving himself from falling by outstretching his arm, pressing his hand against the wall to support himself. Klaus tried to catch his breath, focus on his breathing when he started to feel unbelievably dizzy all of a sudden. 

God, why couldn’t he just catch one break? Klaus felt like shit, but he couldn’t stop now. Not yet, not when he was so close. Klaus’s stomach cramped painfully, and he pressed his palm harder against it in hopes of combatting his discomfort away. 

Ben laid his palm over his brother’s back, frowning when it didn’t make contact. He knew Klaus was getting worse, he could see it on his face. He was deathly pale, and drenched in sweat, it was obvious he wasn’t doing well at all. Ben knew Klaus desperately needed to go home and rest. 

“We should go home, Klaus, you’ve already pushed yourself a lot today—” he tried to suggest, but Klaus shook his head, pulling in a shaky breath as he ran his palm over his belly. 

“No, I’m okay,” Klaus said, though his words were weak and anything but reassuring. Slowly, he pushed himself off the wall, stifling a groan as he turned to address his brother. “Now, come on, let’s go save Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!!! Reunited and it feels so good!!! :)
> 
> Next up, DAVE!!!!
> 
> Thank you again to Nucci who was a giant help in helping with this chapter guys, she’s going to be helping me with this story from here on out so luckily for all of you it’s going to start really shaping up! Lol 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading along, left kudos, comments, bookmarks or subscriptions, you guys are amazing! It’s going to start picking up now that they’re starting to find each other!
> 
> Here are my quick notes:
> 
> 1- I am moving my horse to a new facility next weekend and therefore I cannot promise I’ll have an update posted then. I will say that I will try! I just can’t promise anything as I will be super busy. But if not, do not fret, it WILL definitely be posted the following weekend! Starting to get a weekly update schedule going again (or at least I’m trying to, anyways!)
> 
> 2- This story is going to focus on Klaus’s journey through my version of this season, so I will not be writing about scenes that he wasn’t in. It’s just _a lot_ to write about, especially when the main focus is him in this and I’m still trying to find my groove again after my hiatus. NOW, to make sure it’s still easy to understand what everyone is up to during these chapters would you guys like me to add a little section down here in the notes that can be read that’s just a little recap so you remember what everyone else was up to at that time, or do you think that is unnecessary? Everyone WILL be included in this story, I’m not skimping on their storylines, I promise, I just need to focus on the main idea which for this is Klaus. Lol SO let me know in the comments if you would like me to include an “episode recap” that coincides with the content of the chapter! Thanks!!
> 
> Thank you again!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far! If you do, please let me know in the comments! I would love to hear from you! Thank you for reading! Stay safe out there! :)


End file.
